


Орлиная падь

by Cheshuya, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три года охоты за неуловимым Орлом привели, наконец-то, к успеху; но кто же знал, что эта встреча изменит мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Орлиная падь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Haikyuu!SW2015 на diary.ru, команда Ушиджима, Ойкава и Ивайзуми, задание: АУ/кроссовер  
> Осторожно, развесистая клюква от программирования
> 
> Бета — Шуршунка

Свернутое окно мигнуло под ночную сводку о политической ситуации в мире: пока Венесуэла продолжает демпинговать, а Россия не планирует отменять эмбарго на ввоз пшеницы, Япония в лице Национальной ядерной корпорации подписала с Соединенными Штатами очередное деловое соглашение. Ивайзуми на политическую ситуацию в мире было откровенно плевать: этот бубнеж не давал отключиться и хоть немного отвлекал. Зато когда голубой прямоугольник экрана развернулся во всю диагональ, он тут же забыл про сон и вскочил на ноги, едва не перевернув стоящие рядом чашки. 

Ойкава спал, свернувшись рядом с собственным коммом, — видимо, уже не надеялся, что сегодня ночью им улыбнется удача. В конце концов, в последний раз Орел появлялся почти два месяца назад.

Ивайзуми ткнул его пяткой в плечо, и Ойкава заворочался.

— Дай мне поспать, Ива-чан, — сонно пробормотал он, и Ивайзуми наклонился, прихватив его за ухо.

— Ойкава, он сейчас стряхнет нас с хвоста.

Ойкава рывком сел, хлопая глазами. Ивайзуми нетерпеливо покачал головой.

— Резервное питание, балбес!

— Резервное питание, — повторил Ойкава, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги, выпутался из покрывала и забрал комм с пола. 

На все про все у них ушло не более минуты — процесс был отлаженный. С каждой отслежкой он обрастал новыми нюансами и деталями, но основы остались все теми же, что и три года назад, когда они впервые наткнулись на Орла на нижних уровнях, поначалу приняв его за одного из своих.

— Скрипт...

— Работает на обоих доменах, — ответил Ойкава. — Заслон?

— Надеюсь, не пригодится и хватит фонового режима, — невесело усмехнулся Ивайзуми, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Никто нас не заметит, даже если мы окажемся прямо у них под носом.

Чего нельзя было сказать об Орле — вот уж кому было плевать, наблюдают за ним или нет. Он неизменно появлялся на нижних уровнях, бесцеремонно вторгаясь во внутренние процессы Управления, и методично прокладывал себе дорогу через прослойки защиты. За ним мог наблюдать каждый, кто умел отличить шифровальщик от червяка; так они сами встретили его впервые. А вот потом начиналось самое интересное — Орел скрывался за ширмой более высоких уровней, у которых была защита помощнее, а наблюдатели отсеивались брендмауэром Управления и здравым смыслом — риск быть застуканным на этих уровнях, пускай даже в качестве праздного зрителя, грозил серьезными проблемами.

Ойкава возле него дышал ровно и спокойно, и Ивайзуми по обыкновению передалась его уверенность. Пускай даже сам Ойкава порою впадал в ребячество и выкидывал номера, на его код всегда можно было положиться. Скрипт летал, не подвисая даже на самых громоздких структурах, шифратор Ойкавы был доведен до ума давным-давно и с тех пор только совершенствовался — в этот раз они даже не забыли о резервном питании. Ивайзуми позволил себе надеяться, самую малость, что в этот раз неуловимую птицу удастся поймать за хвост.

— Дом, милый дом, — прошептал Ойкава, когда их, вслед за неустанным кодом, перекинуло на уровень C. До встречи с Орлом они постоянно тут зависали — это был уровень, на который стремились все молодые ребята, когда узнавали, что Гипервеб намного глубже, чем кажется.

Ивайзуми прекрасно помнил, как взбесился, когда Ойкава впервые сводил его туда еще в школе. Они сидели у него дома, за его тогда еще стационарным коммом, подключенным к общаку. И у Ивайзуми перед глазами живо нарисовалось: гаснет экран, они в ужасе вскакивают, понимая, что это значит, а потом слышат стук в дверь. Паника была такой силы, что Ивайзуми готов был поклясться, что снизу уже раздаются тяжелые шаги людей из Управления сетевой безопасности. Он протянулся к запястью Ойкавы, нащупал чип и оборвал связь. Ойкава открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел: Ивайзуми врезал ему со всей силы, разбив лицо в кровь. Это уже потом Ойкава показал ему шифровальщик, над которым работал почти полгода, обиженно наблюдая за тем, как Ивайзуми пытается найти брешь в коде и не находит.

Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем Ивайзуми понял: уж лучше он будет рядом, когда Ойкава нарушает закон. С тех пор на С они были постоянными гостями: сначала наблюдали, потом, крадучись, исследовали и, в конце концов, начали пользоваться. На этом уровне легко было проводить транзакции, менять муниципальные протоколы и бесплатно оформлять подписки на сеансы веб-погружения. И впрямь — мечта каждого школьника, которому родители покупают комм на день рождения. Только Ивайзуми всегда подозревал, что для Ойкавы уровень С — все равно что мелкий пруд для прожорливой и крайне любопытной акулы.

А потом появился Орел и, словно массивный тяжеловоз, на огромной скорости устремился прямиком на уровень В, о котором в то время ходили только слухи разной степени правдивости. Поначалу они сочли его ботом, потому что появлялся Орел всегда в одно и то же время с разными интервалами, но беглый анализ его следов на низших уровнях показал, что это не так. Его почерк был простым, но эффективным, а на все предпринимаемые системой попытки вытолкнуть его код реагировал так, что не оставалось сомнений — за этим стоит человек незаурядных способностей. Хотя Ивайзуми и Ойкаве отчаянно не хотелось это признавать. 

Глядя на логи дешифровки, Мацукава первый выдал Орлу такое прозвище.

— Расправляется с ищейками на лету, как с воробьями, — присвистнул он после особенно впечатляющего отрывка.

Сегодня Орел набрал высоту даже быстрее, чем обычно. Ивайзуми пробрало знакомой дрожью, когда они с куда большей осмотрительностью последовали за ним вглубь уровня В. Скрипт переключился в особый режим и запустил таймер.

Ойкава начал барабанить пальцами по нижней губе и, не моргая, глядел в монитор. Невозможно было даже предположить, чего добивается Орел, но Ивайзуми тоже не мог оторвать взгляд: при мысли о том, что прямо сейчас кто-то холодно и методично сводит на нет все попытки системы обезопасить себя, по коже бежали мурашки. Ойкава считал Орла соперником, потому что тот первым начал делать то, о чем Ойкава только мечтал; Ивайзуми тоже не питал симпатии к этому напыщенному одиночке, ни разу не открывшему себя остальным. Но в такие минуты, когда видел Орла в действии, испытывал лишь острое возбуждение и любопытство. Так или иначе, все сводилось к одному: сначала им нужно было выяснить, кто он такой и чего добивается, а уже потом размышлять, чем ему ответить.

Таймер принялся отсчитывать две минуты — ровно столько у них было перед тем, как система временно схлопнет уровень и их вместе с ней, если не поторопиться. Поэтому необходимо было выжать максимум: записать каждое телодвижение, каждый чих Орла, а потом делать ноги. Уж материала было достаточно — в отличие от низших, этот уровень Орел не просто проскакивал, а задерживался, как следует расправляя крылья. Оставалось только предполагать, чем именно он занимался. Это был уровень, отвечающий за жизнеобеспечение их сектора: от инфраструктуры до работы всех под-Управлений. Уровень, о котором Ойкава столько раз заикался, когда говорил: «Представь, Ива-чан, сколько всего можно было бы сделать, окажись мы там». Ивайзуми представлял в общих чертах, но с Ойкавой никогда не делился. От лихорадочного блеска его глаз в такие моменты Ивайзуми становилось страшно совсем как тогда, в школе. Только, попадись они на крючок в этот раз, люди с тяжелой походкой уже не обременяли бы себя стуком в дверь.

— Что же ты задумал, — задумчиво протянул Ойкава, облизывая губы. — Будет забавно, если спустя три года мы наконец взломаем его сраный код и обнаружим, что все это время он выкачивал личные базы на своих любимых веб-актрис.

Ивайзуми только фыркнул. Может, не веб-актрис, но чего-то такого же бессмысленного и совершенно бесполезного ожидать было можно. Например, Орел мог выгребать для себя каталоги довоенных марок. Или сливать для личного пользования базу данных будущих бейсбольных трансляций. 

— Может, это вообще она, — пробормотал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава посмотрел снисходительно и фыркнул: 

— Я по почерку вижу, что он.

Ивайзуми только закатил глаза. Угадывал Ойкава через раз, но каждую промашку записывал в «исключения, которые подтверждают правило».

— Лучше смотри на экран.

— Да ладно тебе, все под контролем. 

Ивайзуми еще раз проверил полосу, просканировал сигнал, который исправно рассылал дешифратор, и снова сосредоточился. Со стороны могло показаться, что Ойкаве путь дается слишком легко, но Ивайзуми знал, сколько сил и времени он вложил в свой код.

— Ну, и что у нас тут? — чувствовалось, как Ойкава дрожит от возбуждения.

Ивайзуми его легонько шлепнул по руке — чтобы не отвлекался. Орел кружил под самым потолком уровня В, на первый взгляд хаотично и бесцельно, словно наслаждался видами черного кода, наглухо запирающего выход на А. 

— Что он творит, кретин? — Ивайзуми сам не заметил, как облизывает за Ойкавой пересохшие губы. Он что, всерьез собирается лезть на А? Напролом? Он думает, ему это так сойдет с рук?

— Ива-чан, — напряженно проговорил Ойкава,— отследи его.

— С ума сошел? Он, может, вообще из другой страны, нахрена тебе его нора?

— Ива-чан.

Да что б тебя. Отыскать местоположение хакера уровня Орла было практически невозможно. Единственный шанс — подтянуться поближе и внедрить крохотный маячок, а потом надеяться встретить объект в более спокойной обстановке. Но Ивайзуми отдавал себе отчет, насколько призрачны шансы. 

Тревожный сигнал таймера на периферии зрения вспыхнул искрой, и Ойкава подскочил, кусая губы.

— Приготовься, — Ивайзуми протянул руку, нащупывая ладонь Ойкавы — кожа была горячей и влажной.

Им еще ни разу не удавалось выяснить, зачем приходил Орел. Ойкава как-то предположил, что ему просто нравится забираться все выше, но опыт говорил Ивайзуми, что на уровне В зевак не бывает. Взять их самих — каждая вылазка оседала плюсиком к их счетам: подправить чью-нибудь историю, обнулить штрафы, сбросить счетчик за электричество, собрать досье — все это было их способом зарабатывать деньги. Конечно, маячил соблазн подключиться к потокам Банка Японии, пронизывающим все уровни полупрозрачными шлейфами данных, но даже Ойкава не был настолько безумен, чтобы выкинуть такое. Пока ты таскаешь мелкую информацию, словно крыса, никому до тебя нет дела — дороже обойдется. Но стоит обозначить свой интерес к прямым денежным потокам, как по следу пускались ищейки — вирусы пятого поколения внедрялись в коммы и разрушали нервную систему. Поговаривали, что те редкие дыры в защите, что удавалось найти немногим хакерам, оставлялись намеренно. Дальше истории разнились — в одних за взломщиками приходили и предлагали место в штате безопасности, в других человек переставал существовать.

Ивайзуми был реалистом и верил во второй вариант.

Таймер начал отсчитывать секунды до конца, а Орел вдруг занервничал. Его сигнал стал беспорядочным и хаотичным, задергался, рассыпая куски кода, на экране казавшегося блестящей черной пылью.

Твою мать. Ойкава рядом выдохнул так громко, что по спине пробежал холодок понимания. Долетался. Но сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы отцепить от его кода кусок пожирнее, и, судя по хищному прищуру на лице Ойкавы, именно это он и намеревался сделать.

Скрипт угрожающе трещал, ищейки-вирусы, мутные точки на экране, плавились и распадались на частицы, а Орел начал стремительно опускаться, и это больше напоминало беспорядочное падение, чем запланированный отход.

Пальцы Ойкавы торопливо бегали по гладкой панели управления, в код вплетались новые команды, а Ивайзуми подготовился к запуску заслона. Вообще-то, они его ни разу не тестировали. Вообще-то, он надеялся, что эта херня им не пригодится еще долго. В идеале — никогда.

Заслон представлял собой банальную шумовую завесу — хаотичный поток данных, который ненадолго сбивал со следа ищеек и в теории размывал следы, смешивая их с «родным» кодом уровня.

Пять секунд до срабатывания таймера.

Напоследок Ойкава швырнул в Орла малюсенький скрипт, и Ивайзуми только застонал — вот же засранец, в такой момент думать о взломе.

Три секунды до срабатывания таймера.

Ивайзуми врубил заслон. Плотный поток данных накрыл сектор, отсвечивая голубыми волнами, и Ойкава стал хватать ртом воздух, как будто начал задыхаться. Ивайзуми чувствовал что-то похожее — доступ к скриптам пропал, и теперь он беспомощно барахтался в потоке данных.

Через миг Ойкава коротко выругался, поток растворился, словно впитался в окружающую матрицу, а таймер сработал, вышвыривая их на стандартный пользовательский интерфейс Гипервеба.

Ивайзуми дрожащими руками запустил программу сканирования: скрипт жизнерадостно чирикнул и подмигнул голубым огоньком, начиная работу.

— Ты зря стараешься, Ива-чан, — голос Ойкавы звучал так обыденно, что Ивайзуми замер и медленно обернулся. — Кажется, мы вляпались.

Тот смотрел блестящими глазами, волосы у корней были влажные, словно после пробежки, а вот губы — сухие. Между ними мелькал розовый язык, а Ивайзуми, как завороженный, смотрел на белую кромку зубов.

— Ты что, наследил? — грудь спирало от ужаса, по спине потекла холодная капля пота. — Когда взламывал его? Это был все-таки корпоративный бот? — не могли же они так глупо проколоться, самовольно угодив в расставленную ловушку. 

— Что ты несешь, Ива-чан, какой еще бот, мы три года за ним следили. Он, — Ойкава помолчал, — короче, он там качал какие-то данные. И кусок сейчас у меня.

— Так. — Думать, думать, думать. Все будет зависеть, что именно он качал. Пусть, мать его, это будет порно-архив всех звезд Гипервеба. — И?

— Я тут ковырнул немного. Пакет промаркирован кодом Национальной Ядерной Корпорации.

Блядь.

Ивайзуми медленно поднялся, прошелся по захламленной комнате, потирая запястье, на которое крепился комм. Ойкаву хотелось убить. Но рука не поднималась — он бы на его месте сделал бы то же самое. Да он, черт возьми, и так делал то же самое. Прикрывал их всех — троих! — пока Орел докачивал свои данные, а Ойкава лез ему в скрипт.

Но ЯК. 

Зазнобило. Была территория, на которую лучше не соваться. Когда Японию поделили корпорации, ЯК выбила себе приоритетное право на защиту. Это означало, что они имели право разбираться с интеллектуальными нарушителями по своему усмотрению, не доводя дело до суда. Безопасность могла за тобой прийти, а могла — нет. ЯК же никуда не приходила, а просто делала. А еще она обеспечивала страну энергией и была самой закрытой структурой в мире.

Ивайзуми встряхнулся от толчка — Ойкава подошел почти вплотную, и сейчас можно было увидеть дрожь его ресниц.

— Нас не заметили. Ни единого следа, — с убеждением проговорил он. — Твой заслон — лучший. Но,— тут он нахмурился и пихнул Ивайзуми кулаком вбок, — я чуть не захлебнулся.

— Ага, надо будет якорек прикрутить, — рассеянно ответил Ивайзуми, и только потом опомнился: — Не понял, что тебе не нравится?

— Мне все нравится, Ива-чан, — замахал руками Ойкава и заулыбался, — ты только не злись.

Ивайзуми только закатил глаза. Страх отпускал. Не потому что бояться было нечего, а потому что Ойкава был прав — дергаться уже поздно. Если они подставились, то сделать уже ничего нельзя.

— Отключайся, — сказал он, отстегивая свой комм, — есть хочется.

Думать о том, что сейчас хранилось на комме Ойкавы, не хотелось. Скрипт пискнул, радостно завершая сканирование, по экрану поползли строчки кода — похоже, наследили они изрядно, но никого за собой не привели.

Ойкава виновато ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, и Ивайзуми вдохнул, потрепав по мягким волосам. 

— Прости, Ива-чан, просто такой хороший момент был…

— Да что уж теперь, — Ивайзуми притянул его к себе, успокаиваясь от знакомого запаха и звука дыхания. Оставался вопрос, какого черта это понадобилось Орлу, и кто ему заказал такие данные. Но это уже относилось к праздному любопытству, которое могло и подождать.

Пусть все не поправимо, то хотя бы решаемо. Если они ушли чистыми, то имеет смысл просто залечь на дно. А дальше будет видно. Главное, чтобы Ойкаве не пришла в голову очередная дурацкая идея.

— Ива-чан, — деловито сказал тот,— а когда мы будем взламывать пакет?

— Ты охренел? — Ивайзуми отступил на шаг. Ойкава выглядел собранным и упрямым.

— А еще я в конце взломал его скрипт, и теперь мы можем найти Орла. Неужели тебе не интересно?

Ивайзуми молча оттолкнул Ойкаву и пошел на кухню. В маленьком холодильнике стояла бутылка воды, и он начал пить, чувствуя, как прохлада обволакивает пересохшее горло. За окном, затянутом решетками, поднималось солнце, и пики корпоративных центров иссекали плоский светящийся диск черными тенями.

Еще до того, как Ойкава обнял его со спины, Ивайзуми знал, что согласится. 

— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — пробормотал Ойкава в ответ и обнял крепче.

— Поедим сначала. И сбрось данные по тому заказу, пусть пришлют задаток, — Ивайзуми от души пихнул Ойкаву локтем — развел тут неизвестно что. 

Пока Ойкава рыскал в холодильнике, Ивайзуми настороженно поглядывал на него через плечо. Соглашаться с идеями Ойкавы — не означало терять бдительность, скорее наоборот. Ойкава, вероятно, еще пройдется по верхам логов сегодняшней сессии, посмотрит, что могло вызвать паническое бегство Орла. Но на рожон лезть не будет — даже ему после такого выплеска адреналина нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. С тех пор, как их в том году чуть не поймали за задницу, Ойкава научился остужать голову, прежде чем идти на риск. И еще Ивайзуми верил: он не станет предпринимать ничего серьезного, не посоветовавшись сначала с ним. 

Ивайзуми вернулся и дотронулся до напряженной спины Ойкавы, но тот даже не обернулся, продолжая пережевывать какую-то несвежую зелень. Ивайзуми подавил вспышку паники — на этот раз почти безболезненно. Никогда еще они не заходили так далеко, но в глубине души он всегда ожидал чего-то похожего. Связавшись с Орлом, они сами каждый раз шли на риск вместе с ним, но уже не могли остановиться. Дело было не просто в любопытстве и охотничьем азарте. Как будто Орел пролил свет на то, что Ивайзуми так старательно пытался игнорировать, а Ойкава — искал все это время, исступленно тычась в потолок уровня C. И свет этот манил их, как безрассудных мотыльков.

Он тряхнул головой. Что за ерунда, Ойкава, конечно, честолюбивый засранец, один из лучших в своем деле — рано или поздно ему должно было стать тесно на самых высоких из доступных им уровней. Но он не террорист. А вот кто этот парень…

— Ойкава, — потрепал его Ивайзуми. — Я немного поковыряю скрипт, прогоню логи через фильтры. А ты спи, завтра подумаем, что нам делать дальше.

— Вместе? — Ойкава посмотрел подозрительно, как будто это от Ивайзуми следовало ждать сюрпризов, а не наоборот. За что и получил тычок в плечо.

Ивайзуми вернулся к себе и попытался сосредоточиться на скрипте, но никак не получалось. Ну хорошо, допустим, они его отыщут — и дальше? Сотрудничать бы у них наверняка не получилось — но они могли использовать Орла в своих целях, если бы придумали, как. Ойкаве бы, может, даже захотелось с ним встретиться — он любил знать своих конкурентов в лицо. А Ивайзуми рассматривал вероятность взломать Орла с концами, бэкапнуть все его наработки, и тогда они с Ойкавой сами хозяйничали бы на уровне B и никого больше туда не подпускали.

Вот только теперь перед глазами неоновыми буквами горела аббревиатура, заслоняя собой и интерес от выслеживания Орла, и планы на будущее. Ойкава, конечно, не успокоится, пока не узнает, чего этот парень добивался. А Ивайзуми все думал, чего им стоили эти встречи на протяжении трех лет. Теперь он не был так уверен, что за все время слежки за Орлом им каждый раз удавалось выходить сухими из воды. А вдруг им позволяли уйти — чтобы потом прихлопнуть всех разом под горячим колпаком?

Ивайзуми на автомате запустил сканирование логов отслежки айпи, а когда понял, что они собирались сделать это завтра вместе, стало уже поздно. Вероятность была крохотной, но, по крайней мере, уж лучше он сам начнет копать в этом направлении, не дожидаясь Ойкавы. Чтобы осталось время придумать, как поступить с этой информацией.

Он сам не заметил, как провалился в тревожное забытье, болтаясь где-то на поверхности между сном и явью.

И проснулся от стука в дверь. Сердце грохнулось куда-то под ребра, и Ивайзуми подскочил, озираясь. В квартире была кромешная темнота, только слабо пульсировал датчик чипа на запястье. Когда кто-то зажал ему ладонью рот, Ивайзуми мысленно попрощался с жизнью.

— Тшш, Ива-чан, — прошипели на ухо. — Успокойся.

Ойкава сзади держал его крепко, и Ивайзуми спиной чувствовал, как колотится его сердце. Ну вот и все. Сейчас их заберут. Самое поганое заключалось в том, что никто никогда не узнает — где они и что с ними. Родители с ума сойдут. Через какое-то время с ними кто-нибудь свяжется — Ханамаки или Мацукава, но не сразу. Сразу слишком опасно. 

Интересно, удастся ли ему отмазать Ойкаву. Этот идиот наверняка начнет геройствовать, но Ивайзуми тоже упрямый, и если надо — пойдет до конца. 

Он не сразу разобрал смысл того, что Ойкава шептал ему в ухо.

— ... и мне не сказал. Так и знал, что ты что-нибудь выкинешь — вот и пригодился удаленный доступ с твоего комма.

Ивайзуми глухо промычал в его ладонь, и Ойкава осторожно убрал руку.

— Ива-чан, как ты мог? Запустил сканирование, и меня не дождался. Разве так поступают с друзьями? — смысл слов до Ивайзуми не доходил. Возможно, они проживают свои последние секунды, а Ойкава несет какую-то чушь. — Я все видел по удаленке. А потом ты вырубился, и Орел — тут как тут. Кружил возле D, датчик на него среагировал.

Понял он только то, что Ойкава за ним следил — и кто еще из них двоих параноик. Обида была неуместной, ведь они договорились отыскать Орла вместе, так что Ивайзуми первый нарушил обещание. И вообще, они скорее всего видят друг друга в последний раз. Но от того, что Ойкава так явно и неприкрыто ему не доверял, страх перед тем, что стояло за дверью, уходил на второй план. Ойкава будто прочитал его мысли.

— Извини, я просто... Пальцы среагировали быстрее головы.

— И что? — прошептал Ивайзуми, готовясь к самому худшему. И раздавшийся позади нервный смешок не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ойкава всхлипнул и уткнулся ему в плечо.

— Только не нервничай, ладно? — произнес он. — Я к нему постучал.

В дрожащем молчании тихо дышал кондиционер, охлаждающие вентиляторы гудели на низкой ноте, а руки Ойкавы обжигали даже через футболку. Ивайзуми мог по звуку его дыхания понять, что тот чувствует, по запаху определить настроение, а по движениям — предугадать мысли. Сейчас Ивайзуми не чувствовал ничего.

Желудок смерзся в колючий ком страха и царапал ребра. Ивайзуми отодвинулся от Ойкавы, глубоко вздохнул и пошел к двери, слыша позади себя такую же тихую поступь. Паниковать нет никакого смысла. Все, что могло случиться, уже произошло. Они даже, как в плохих боевиках, не успеют выскочить в окно, потому что решетки заперты. Параноик Ойкава, конечно, держал ключи под рукой, но пока отопрешь те замки. К тому же, никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от ночных улиц и тех, кто на них промышляет в такое время суток.

За дверью царила тишина, сенсоры говорили, что гость один, и Ивайзуми начал отпирать замки — один за другим. Когда щелкнул последний и дверь поддалась, Ивайзуми открыл рот. А потом закрыл.

Вообще-то он не считал себя коротышкой. До заветной планки в сто восемьдесят сантиметров ему не хватало каких-то жалких семи миллиметров, а для японца такой рост считался очень высоким. Конечно, злил Ойкава, который в какой-то момент легко перерос его на полголовы, но парень, стоявший на пороге, был даже выше Ойкавы.

Он был одет в самые обычные джинсы, мощные плечи обтягивала белая футболка, а в руке он держал дорожную сумку. 

— Ойкава, — произнес парень, глядя поверх его головы. — И Ивайзуми, хм.

И Ивайзуми утвердился в мысли, что Орел ему не нравится. 

Ойкава смотрел насуплено, и когда Орел сделал шаг вперед, попятился вглубь комнаты. Раньше надо было думать, идиот. Ивайзуми прикидывал размер ущерба, если они начнут тут драться. Где-то был шокер, но пойди, найди его в этом бардаке.

Он сердито захлопнул дверь и тщательно заперся. А Орел встал посреди комнаты и недоуменно оглядывался, словно пытался понять, где он оказался.

— А вы хорошо спрятались, — нахмурился Орел, словно этот факт наносил ему смертельное оскорбление. — Я бы вас никогда не нашел…

Окончание повисло в воздухе, но и так было понятно: никогда бы не нашел, если бы Ойкава к нему не постучался. Обычный хакер вряд ли бы отследил сигнал, но Орел не был обычным хакером. От скромности, кажется, тоже не страдал, раз расценил это, как приглашение.

Ивайзуми устало привалился спиной к двери, чувствуя между лопатками прохладный металл. Он не собирался помогать, пусть Ойкава сам выпутывается. А тот почему-то молчал — сверлил Орла тяжелым, раздраженным взглядом, от которого даже Ивайзуми было не по себе. Но Орел как будто его не замечал. Стоял, расправив плечи, и смотрел прямо перед собой, будто обдолбанный.

Вообще с его появлением комната, и без того небольшая, словно сжалась в размерах, и потолок давил на плечи.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил, наконец, Ойкава, и Ивайзуми кивнул — это хороший вопрос.

— Ваша помощь, — Орел кинул сумку на пол, сделал шаг к Ойкаве, а потом начал медленно заваливаться набок — прямо на один из серверов. И в объятья подскочившего Ивайзуми. Тяжелый, зараза.

— Ива-чан, оттяни ему веко.

Укладывать пришлось прямо на пол. Без сознания Орел казался более громоздким и неповоротливым, он состоял из мышц и длинных ног, которые, черт возьми, некуда было девать.

— Стимщик?

Ойкава внимательно рассматривал радужку и хмурился.

— Я не спец, ты же знаешь. Но мне кажется, на стимуляторах он проторчал только последние сутки. У нас где-то валялся диагност… Поищи.

Вот и поговорили. Ивайзуми на всякий случай похлопал Орла по щекам, потом подержал у него над губами переносной комм в отполированном чехле, и на этом его медицинские познания закончились. Но, по крайней мере, Орел дышал, а значит, пока не собирался склеить ласты.

Трупы — это совсем не по их с Ойкавой части. Ивайзуми полез искать диагност и, обнаружив его на полке стенного шкафа, швырнул Ойкаве.

Тот закрепил ленту на безвольном запястье Орла и нажал на полосу, которая сразу же стала наливаться угрожающей краснотой. Над полом засветился голографический экран, выплевывая данные, окрашенные в веселенький розовый цвет. Диагност был рассчитан на домохозяек, поэтому отчет оказался предельно понятным. Орел принял жемчуг, причем совсем недавно, похоже, перед тем, как отправиться к ним. Жемчуг жрали, когда силы заканчивались, но надо было позарез закончить работу. Ноль привыкания, зато отказ почти всех систем после на неопределенный срок. 

Ивайзуми поднял глаза и посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот выглядел хреново — под глазами темнели круги, нижняя губа была искусана.

— Расчисть место, положим с краю.

Ойкава молча пошел выполнять, а Ивайзуми еще раз посмотрел на бессознательное тело. Орел не мог не знать об эффекте жемчуга. Значит, ему настолько было важно добраться сюда, что он решил рискнуть. Впрочем, удивляться нечему — если тебя хватает за задницу ЯК, думать некогда, нужно действовать. В любой другой ситуации Ивайзуми, пожалуй, даже восхитился бы. Вот только Орел принес свою решительность со всеми вытекающими прямо на порог их убежища. 

— Готово, Ива-чан.

И вот кого действительно стоит за это поблагодарить.

— Бери его за плечи, я за ноги, потащили.

— Может, раздеть его? Мало ли что он с собой приволок…

Ивайзуми задумался.

— Я раздену. А ты пока подергай Мацукаву. Он же как-то сидел на жемчуге, должен знать, что делать.

— Тогда уж лучше Макки, это он возился с Маццуном, — с нервным смешком отозвался Ойкава и взялся за комм.

Ивайзуми попытался стащить с Орла футболку, но было слишком неудобно, поэтому он просто разорвал ее на груди и вытянул обрывки ткани. Свободно сидящие джинсы пришлось снимать, и Ивайзуми костерил длинные ноги Орла, казавшиеся бесконечными. А потом долго ощупывал одежду и особенно швы, но так ничего не нашел. И футболка, и джинсы были самыми обычными. Кстати, надо будет не забыть проверить кроссовки.

— Как думаешь, трусы снимать? — спросил он у согнувшейся перед монитором спины.

— Снимай, Макки говорит, что нам все равно придется водить его в сортир, возни меньше.

— Тебе придется водить его в сортир, — поправил Ивайзуми и потянул за резинку белых трусов.

Пальцы задели большой мягкий член, и Ивайзуми смутился. Не то чтобы он не видел членов. Но к чужим не прикасался, это точно. Тупая ситуация. И, как и все тупые ситуации в жизни Ивайзуми, произошла из-за Ойкавы.

— Хороши мы будем, если этот кретин наведет на нас ищеек. Что мы им скажем?

— Что однополое сожительство не запрещено, если граждане достигли совершеннолетия, — зло отозвался Ивайзуми и рывком укрыл Орла. Одеяло оказалось коротким, это было их с Ойкавой запасное, и из-под него торчали крупные ступни.

Ойкава молча поднялся, пошарил в шкафу и достал плед. Он был слишком тонким, чтобы укрываться, бессмысленная безделушка, подарок его сестры. Зато если сложить вчетверо, на ноги хватало. Ойкава выпрямился и остался неподвижно стоять, задумчиво глядя вниз, будто прикидывая что-то. Ивайзуми щелкнул пальцами.

— Не райская птица, не замерзнет.

— Маццун говорит, что самое отвратное в отходняке — это холод. Он все время мерз.

— Да блядь.

Потом Ойкава молча ушел на кухню, а Ивайзуми еще раз подключился к Гипервебу. Осторожно сунулся на С, покрутился среди своих — что нового, полистал сводки и перекинулся парой слов со знакомым безопасником. Везде царила привычная суета, мир явно не встал на грань катастрофы из-за того, что в их с Ойкавой квартире лежал голый парень.

Пустив слух, что они закончили дело, а потому планируют отдохнуть, Ивайзуми отключился. Насчет дела — это даже не было враньем, они его действительно закончили, просто деньги поступили пару часов назад.

Ойкава все еще торчал на кухне, и Ивайзуми пошел к нему.

Тот стоял, прислонившись бедром к стене, и хмурился, глядя в пространство. Ивайзуми, посмотрев на него, вдруг тоже остро почувствовал, как первоначальное облегчение постепенно отступает. Хорошо, что за дверью оказался этот громила, а не отряд по борьбе с кибер-преступностью или, что хуже, ребята с визитом из ЯК. Пускай даже Орел был спецом-одиночкой, про личность которого они не знали ровным счетом ничего, но все же — одним из них. А они никогда не сдавали своих. 

И тут пришло резкое осознание: у них там за стенкой лежит в отключке наверняка самый разыскиваемый хакер по всей стране. Вчера он был всего лишь легендой, миражом, за которым им не удавалось угнаться на протяжении нескольких лет. А потом вдруг материализовался из ниоткуда, как воплощенное наваждение, и сейчас беспомощно трясся от холода. И хотя Орел уже не отдавал себе отчета, где он и что с ним, им самим теперь придется каждую секунду быть начеку. Избавиться от тела они никак не могли, значит, придется укрывать его, пока пыль не осядет. 

Ивайзуми отодвинул занавеску и выглянул туда, где он лежал между серверами у стены. Странно: за последние пару часов Ивайзуми уже дважды прикрывал задницу этому парню, рискуя их с Ойкавой безопасностью, и все равно, глядя на едва различимые в темноте напряженные черты лица, казалось, будто Орлу не нужна ничья помощь.

— Где его вещи? — спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава махнул неопределенно, словно не обратил на вопрос внимания:

— Что мы будем с ним делать? Ну, дальше?

— Мы не можем выставить его за дверь, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми. 

— Что тогда?

Ивайзуми открыл сумку Орла и начал в ней копаться. Так, запасная рубашка... Он с силой встряхнул ее.

— Ты пригласил его на вечеринку, ты и разбирайся.

Ойкава фыркнул, но тихо и как будто пристыжено. 

— Как думаешь, зачем он пришел? — спросил он уже тише.

Ивайзуми задержал дыхание, когда нащупал в кармане рубашки что-то квадратное и гладкое на ощупь, а потом вытащил маленький персокомм. Такие заставляли носить либо студентов, приписанных к одной из Корпораций, либо госслужащих, что, по сути, было одним и тем же. Ойкава возник рядом и протянул к устройству дрожащие пальцы.

— Это?..

Ивайзуми развернулся и поднял с пола один из старых коммов, которые перепрошивали для увеличения мощностей основных машин — этот было не жалко.

— Я подключусь, а ты смотри за ним, — приказал он Ойкаве, и тот слишком быстро согласился, кивнув. Ивайзуми одернул себя, глядя, как тот послушно отворачивается, притягивая колени к груди. Неподходящее время для того, чтобы друг на друга дуться. Сейчас им как никогда сильно требовалась слаженная игра.

Персокомм вспыхнул на секунду зеленым индикатором и показал экран загрузки.

— Что там? — прошептал Ойкава. Ивайзуми прикусил губу, а когда перед ними развернулся логотип научного содружества, шумно выдохнул.

— Да он школяр.

— Шутишь, — Ойкава протянул ладонь, не глядя похлопал его тыльной стороной по плечу. — Дай посмотреть.

Ивайзуми передал персокомм и протер глаза. Зачем парню из корпорации взламывать уровни Управления? У них и так был к ним свободный доступ в любое время дня и ночи. Конечно, не ко всем базам, но по окончанию обучения школяры получали встроенные чипы, которые отпирали любые двери. А там шарься сколько душе угодно, и нет нужды в таком чудовищном риске. 

Если подумать, то с чего они вообще взяли, что этот незнакомец, объявившийся на пороге их квартиры, — тот самый легендарный Орел? Но он знал имена, а вычислить персональные данные хакеров их уровня было почти невозможно. Если, конечно, ты не хакер уровнем выше.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — по слогам прочитал Ойкава. — Охренеть.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Неа, — Ойкава обернулся через плечо и усмехнулся. — Но никогда бы не подумал, что у Орла такое дурацкое имя.

Значит, Ойкава тоже склонялся к тому, что подвоха здесь нет, и, несмотря ни на что, его суждению Ивайзуми доверял безоговорочно. Ушиджима Вакатоши вдруг заворочался, его крупные ступни начали подрагивать, а плечи заходили ходуном. Ивайзуми замер, прищурился и разглядел, как трепещут веки с длинными ресницами.

— Нормальное имя, — вздохнул он, ткнув Ойкаву в бок локтем. — Давай, Ойкава, он же сейчас захлебнется.

Ойкава с измученным стоном поднялся, а Ивайзуми взял персокомм в руки — сложно было поверить, что Орел даже не удосужился поставить на него хотя бы минимальную защиту. Или так и было задумано. Ивайзуми еще раз протер глаза, а когда отнял руки, увидел, что за окном занимается заря — такая же, как и в любой другой день. Только этот день явно обещал быть особенным.

— Ушивака-чан, — пропыхтел Ойкава, — совершенно точно в своей жизни не голодал. Сплошные мускулы.

— Тебе надо что-то делать с привычкой давать всему прозвища, — заметил Ивайзуми, крутясь на барном табурете. Они с Ойкавой его приволокли с последней попойки в колледже, и даже иногда сидели на нем. Как вот сейчас Ивайзуми.

Ответом ему был шум воды и характерные звуки — их гостя рвало, и рвало не на шутку. Когда Ойкава поволок его назад, он даже пытался перебирать ногами, а возле футона просто рухнул, когда Ойкава его отпустил.

Ударился, наверное.

— Твою мать, — Ойкава вытер мокрое лицо и потряс головой.

Ивайзуми отвернулся. Ойкава какое-то время шуршал пакетами, потом затих, и по комнате поплыл запах антисептика. А потом в волосы вплелись уверенные пальцы.

— Не подлизывайся, засранец, — пробурчал Ивайзуми, но невольно прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

Ойкава продолжал массировать ему голову, пальцы скользили от макушки к вискам, трогали лоб и растирали затылок. Самое большое извинение, какое можно дождаться от Ойкавы.

Ивайзуми повернулся к нему лицом и обнял за талию, прижимая к себе, уткнулся в плечо.

— Ммм, посильнее, — пробормотал он, и Ойкава послушно усилил нажим.

Когда Ивайзуми поднял веки, то встретился с расфокусированным взглядом Ушиваки. Тот смотрел как будто сквозь них, по лицу тек пот, а еще он дрожал.

Ивайзуми с неохотой отстранился от теплого и, ради исключения, тихого Ойкавы.

— Что говорил Ханамаки? Долго это будет тянуться? — он кивнул в сторону Орла.

— Все индивидуально. Может, денек, а может, месяц.

Ойкава недовольно притянул Ивайзуми к себе, и тот, вздохнув, погладил его по спине.

— Я прощен, да? — Ойкава, как обычно, своего не упускал.

— Зануда, — пальцы скользили между острых лопаток, и Ойкава жмурился от удовольствия. — Спать хочу, — признался Ивайзуми. Глаза слипались.

— Ложись, — Ойкава отстранился и пошел к своему месту, — а я прогуляюсь до наших. Все равно за Ушивакой-чан нужно присматривать.

Разумно. Ивайзуми кивнул и побрел в ванную, чтобы наступить там в лужу воды. Хорошо, не во что похуже.

Заваливаясь спать, он мысленно перебирал идеи, почему Орел пришел именно к ним, и ни одна ему не нравилась. Например, что сейчас у них лежит вовсе не Орел. Или Орел, но ему от них что-то нужно. Честно говоря, последнего Ивайзуми опасался больше всего. В основном, потому что Ойкава уцепится за шанс узнать что-нибудь новенькое, а Орлу даже не придется себя рекламировать. Его возможности они наблюдали воочию три сраных года.

Хуже всего, что Ивайзуми за такой шанс тоже бы уцепился. С этой мыслью он уснул. И проснулся от того, что к нему прижимался кто-то незнакомый и холодный. Рефлекторно отбросив от себя чужака, Ивайзуми все вспомнил: вчерашний вылет с уровня В, пойманного Орла, его появление на пороге.

— Какого черта? — Ивайзуми выбрался из-под одеяла и переступил через Ушиваку, — чего ему от меня надо?

— Мерзнет, — Ойкава сидел перед монитором, лицо было расслаблено, а глаза полуприкрыты — как всегда, когда почти полностью нырял в Гипервеб.

Ивайзуми нашарил комм, включил в разъем и присоединился к Ойкаве невидимой тенью — для подстраховки.

— Что слышно?

— По нашему делу — ничего. Попробовал покопать ЯК — глухо, как в погребе моей бабушки.

— Откуда у тебя бабушка, Ойкава,— Ивайзуми поплелся в ванную — чистить зубы. Из зеркала на него смотрели красные глаза и стоящие дыбом волосы.

— Думаешь, мои родители появились из пробирки? Конечно, у меня есть бабушка,— оскорбленно сказал Ойкава и побрел к холодильнику, не вынимая комм из разъема. — Ушивака-чан пришел в себя, но я с ним не стал разговаривать, пока ты не проснешься. Он сказал разбудить его.

— Ну ладно, — Ивайзуми с щеткой во рту вернулся в комнату и попинал закутанные в бесформенный ком ноги. — Подъем, — сказал он.

По всему телу Ушиваки прошла судорожная дрожь, он приподнялся, опираясь на руку, и тяжело рухнул на грудь, переводя дыхание. Бицепсы вздулись, мышцы мелко и беспорядочно сокращались, и Ивайзуми сжалился. Подхватил Ушиваку под мышки, приподнял и помог сесть. Ойкава наблюдал со стороны, нетерпеливо постукивая по полу ступней.

Взгляд у Ушиваки казался мутным и каким-то потухшим, но все равно осмысленным. Он облизал пересохшие губы, и Ойкава протянул ему стакан. Ушивака его чуть не выронил, и Ивайзуми придержал стакан за дно, пока Ушивака молча глотал.

Когда он закончил пить, показалось, что это отняло у него все силы. Он сполз на футон и закрыл глаза, по вискам катился пот.

— Не ожидал, что это будет так, — голос звучал надломлено и слабо.

— Жизнь вообще полна неожиданностей, — философски отозвался Ойкава, и Ивайзуми с Ушивакой синхронно поморщились — нашел время изрекать прописные истины.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы перенаправили тот пакет данных туда, куда я скажу, — проговорил Ушивака, немного отдышавшись. 

Ивайзуми тоже требовалось немного подышать — от такой наглости. Ойкаве, судя по всему, тоже. Он присел перед лицом Ушиваки, склонив голову набок, и так сладко улыбнулся, что у Ивайзуми зачесались кулаки.

— А что нам за это будет? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Ойкава, и Ивайзуми мысленно застонал: двадцать лет тюрьмы общего режима, и то, если повезет не напороться на ЯК.

Ушивака явно растерялся.

— Вы следили за мной, — проговорил он, нахмурившись. — Вам было интересно. Почему бы вам не помочь? 

Восхитительная незамутненность.

— Нет, Ушивака-чан, так дело не пойдет. — Ойкава говорил заботливым, почти отеческим тоном. — Тебе от нас что-то нужно, и мы выжмем этого максимум выгоды. И это точно не чувство морального удовлетворения.

— Например?

— Например, как тебя на самом деле зовут. Что за данные ты ломал. Куда они отправятся. А главное, — в голосе Ойкаве зазвучало едва сдерживаемое возбуждение, — я хочу твои наработки по обходу брэндмауэров новейшего поколения.

— И заработок пополам, — добавил Ивайзуми. Должен же среди них троих хоть кто-то трезво мыслить.

Ушивака покачал головой:

— Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши. Пакет — всего лишь реальные данные об уровне токсичности атмосферы и радиационный фон по стране. Данные засекречены, но конкуренты готовы платить.

— Тогда ничего страшного не случится, если мы немного ковырнем твою посылку?— заметил Ивайзуми. У Ойкавы загорелись глаза.

— А ты нам поможешь, — заявил он.

Ушивака нахмурился еще больше.

— Я не могу выходить в Гипервеб.

Ивайзуми долго смотрел на него, потом сложил два и два. А Ойкава рядом расплылся в улыбке — на этот раз искренней.

— Ушивака-чан, все-таки тебя поймали.

— Я отвлекся, — коротко сказал он, скулы немного порозовели. — И мне нужны курьеры, чтобы перебросить данные в условленное место.

— Курьеры, — присвистнул Ойкава, опускаясь около ног Ушиваки, и тот отвел взгляд, осматривая их квартиру с нарочитым любопытством. 

Ивайзуми лихорадочно думал. Интересоваться, кому понадобилось «заказать» взлом ЯК, смысла не было — всего три корпорации могли заплатить за такую информацию и, что важнее, воспользоваться ею: Правительство, Большая Транспортная и Японская фармацевтическая.

— И все-таки, — небрежно напомнил Ойкава. 

— Ломайте, — Ушивака окончательно сполз на футон и закрыл глаза. Его лицо в свете мониторов казалось сероватым. — Но если данные будут повреждены…

— То позор на наши головы, — перебил Ойкава.

— ..сделайте так, чтобы их можно было восстановить хотя бы приблизительно. Вряд ли клиент заберет вскрытый товар, но может нам повезет.

Ивайзуми взбесился, а Ойкава разве что не плевался ядом.

— Этот мудак считает, что мы не сможем взломать этот допотопный код?

Ивайзуми молча натянул комм и придвинул ближе монитор с панелью управления. Ойкава зевнул, и Ивайзуми фыркнул.

— Вот-вот. Ложись, я пока его пощупаю, попробую на зуб. Разбужу тебя часика через три, может, будет что видно.

Он краем глаза смотрел, как Ойкава укладывается на свое место у стены, подтягивает длинные ноги, бросая недоверчивые взгляды на Ушиваку, и невольно сравнивал с тем, как спит Ушивака — расслабленно, на спине, плечи развернуты, а ноги вытянуты. Если по позе во время сна можно было бы определять характер, то Ивайзуми бы сказал, что Ойкава — страшно закрытый тип, а Ушивака — простой, как деревянная дверь в деревенском сортире.

Подавив искушение прилечь рядом и еще немного подремать, Ивайзуми углубился в изучение кода. А когда разогнулся, то услышал, что Ойкава уже проснулся. Ушивака по-прежнему не двигался, только широкая грудь мерно вздымалась под одеялами.

— Слушай, — Ивайзуми глотнул кисловатой от витаминов воды и проморгался, — вроде разобрался. Пойдем медленно, бит за битом.

Когда они с Ойкавой получили первые данные, просочившиеся из надломанного пакета, Ивайзуми моргнул. И лишь когда скрипт извернулся змеей и полностью выгрузил код, стало понятно, что попало им в руки.

— Радиационный фон? — медленно переспросил Ойкава, снимая защитные очки. — Статистика по ядерным отходам? Какая чушь. Здесь совершенно точно что-то другое.

Ивайзуми молчал. Все, что его интересовало на данный момент — знал ли Орел, что на самом деле он передает. Потому что никакой риск не стоил таких денег.

— Ива-чан, да тут несколько слоев зашифрованной информации, — присвистнул Ойкава, внимательно вчитываясь в высвечивающиеся на экране данные.

Ивайзуми оттянул его за ворот футболки, продолжив бегло печатать, попутно отправляя данные на резервное копирование — если что, потом можно будет удалить одним нажатием.

— Похрен. Нас это вообще не касается.

Ойкава надулся, скрестив на груди руки. Ивайзуми периодически отвлекался и забывал, что бесполезно врать человеку, с которым знаком с пеленок. К тому же когда этот человек Ойкава. Теперь придется оправдываться.

— Ты же больше всего хотел, чтобы он тебе показал кое-какие приемы. Верно? — с надеждой спросил он.

— И это тоже, — безразлично бросил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми похолодел. Да, у Ойкавы определенно сменились приоритеты. Теперь они будут грызть этот чертов код не для того, чтобы подзаработать и перенять опыт, а из-за любопытства — глупого и безрассудного. Это было опаснее всего. — Да ладно, Ива-чан. Мы же всегда ломали голову, чем промышляет самый неуловимый на наших частотах хакер.

Ивайзуми фыркнул, глянув на неуловимого хакера, расслабленно посапывающего у стенки с натянутым по нос одеялом. Как быстро разрушаются иллюзии, подпитываемые не один год силой буйного воображения. Там, в сети, Орел казался совсем другим. Величественным и недоступным, от его кода исходило спокойствие и уверенность. Порой у Ивайзуми возникало ощущение, что Орел, будто всевидящий оракул, знает ответы на любые вопросы. А оказалось, что живая легенда между вылазками в Гипервеб сохнет в стерилизованных аудиториях, предназначавшихся для будущих корпоративных кадров, и носит айдишник в кармане рубашки...

— Сдается мне, он сам не представляет, во что ввязался.

Ойкава вдруг глянул на него настороженно и придвинулся ближе.

— С чего ты взял?

Ивайзуми ввел пару команд, и код выдал сбои незавершенного цикла. 

— Гляди. Ты был прав. Это только верхушка айсберга. Тут еще что-то есть, явно покруче.

Глаза у Ойкавы загорелись, и Ивайзуми мысленно сдался. Ему тоже было чертовски интересно, адреналин горячил кровь; к тому же, в своем логове они все равно что в непроницаемой консервной банке. Могут копать код, сколько душе угодно. А раз Ушивака не в состоянии даже в Гипервеб выйти — то надо этим воспользоваться.

Решено было делать вид, будто ничего особенного они не обнаружили: по крайней мере, пока не подберут все концы и не взглянут на картину в целом. Спустя пару дней Ушивака постепенно начал приходить в себя: взгляд стал осмысленным, с каждым днем он бодрствовал все дольше, один раз ему даже удалось самому доковылять до туалета. Той же ночью, когда Ойкава дремал под боком, и Ивайзуми лениво перебирал одной рукой его пряди, второй стуча по клавишам, Ушивака откашлялся.

— Есть хочется.

Ивайзуми подобрал с пола раскрытый пакет кукурузных хлопьев и толкнул в его направлении. 

— Чего-нибудь настоящего.

— Тут есть домашний ресторанчик за углом. Можешь их осчастливить своим визитом.

На Ушиваку даже смотреть не надо было — его недовольство висело в тишине немым упреком. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки: у Ушиваки была удивительная способность напрягать одним своим присутствием. Даже когда он просто лежал в отключке. Несмотря на все заверения Ойкавы, что их Орел не похож на приверженца силового метода решения проблем, Ивайзуми был настороже. Миролюбивым Ушивака был или нет — проверять на практике не хотелось. 

Из потока мыслей его выдернул тихий хруст. Ивайзуми обернулся: на строгое лицо падал тусклый свет от монитора, отражаясь во внимательных глазах. Ушивака будто присматривался к нему. Впервые Ивайзуми попробовал представить себя на его месте: попавшего в крупную передрягу, вынужденного укрываться у совершенно незнакомых людей, да еще и с бонусом в виде отходняка от жемчуга. Тревога сама собой отступила. Он даже почувствовал себя неловко. Ивайзуми вздохнул и откашлялся.

— Так откуда ты?

Ушивака будто нащупал что-то в темноте и уцепился за слова Ивайзуми — завязалась неторопливая беседа. Всю ночь он не спал и надоедал вопросами: почему они живут в этой дыре, зачем следили за ним три года, всегда ли они теряют свое время на выполнение примитивной работы, почему Ойкаву не завербовали куда-нибудь наверх — ведь наверняка пытались. Ивайзуми все равно было скучно, и он рассказывал все, как есть. Но не стал упоминать, как они бросили универ на последнем курсе специально, чтобы не отсвечивать в базах, как переехали подальше от семьи, чтобы можно было работать, ни о чем не беспокоясь. О личном Орлу было знать необязательно.

С момента его появления хотелось поддерживать с Ушивакой чисто деловые отношения: он предоставляет им код и возможность его раскусить, а они ему — крышу над головой и выполнение работы в срок. Про деньги Ивайзуми довольно быстро забыл, опыт и сведения были в разы дороже. 

Но получалось неважно. Ушивака постоянно что-нибудь спрашивал, и иногда у Ивайзуми возникало ощущение, будто таким образом он компенсирует свои временные физические ограничения. По ночам, когда Ивайзуми работал, Ушивака не смыкал глаз, и спустя неделю Ивайзуми уже не представлял, как раньше обходился без этих бесед полу-шепотом. Иногда они замолкали, Ивайзуми украдкой смотрел на него — и на какую-то долю секунды казалось, что Ушивака тоже смотрит на них с Ойкавой, а потом отводит взгляд. А как-то раз накатило: он не выдержал недвусмысленных намеков Ушиваки и приготовил ему лапши с мясом, хотя уже сто лет не стоял за плитой. Ойкава наутро посмотрел на него так странно, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Когда его сменял Ойкава, Ивайзуми сквозь сон слышал их перепалки: точнее, это Ойкава кипятился, наталкиваясь на невозмутимость Ушиваки. Ойкавой и его умениями тот открыто интересовался: Ивайзуми даже показалось пару раз, что в его голосе промелькнуло уважение. Ойкава, конечно, один из лучших в своем деле, но видеть, что им так неприкрыто восхищается кто-то еще, было непривычно.

Но Ойкава, конечно, ничего этого не замечал, и всерьез полагал, что Ушивака изводит его специально. Когда тот указывал на очевидные недочеты в ранних драфтах кода, которые потом перелопачивались несколько раз, Ойкава разве что волосы на голове не рвал и все тянул к Ушиваке руки — Ивайзуми пару раз пришлось вмешиваться. Разозленный и уязвленный, Ойкава слонялся по квартире, как будто в надежде, что Ушивака куда-нибудь испарится. А тот придвигался за его комм и изучал код, как ни в чем не бывало. И если бы взглядом можно было убить, то Ойкава уже давно бы изучал в Гипервебе инструкции по тому, как лучше избавиться от тела.

Еще через неделю Ойкава заметно успокоился, видимо, смирившись с неизбежным. Но взгляды — пронизывающие и тяжелые — остались. И миллисекунды, за которые можно было уловить ответные взгляды Ушиваки, прежде чем он отворачивался, превращались в секунды. Ивайзуми начал улавливать в воздухе что-то пряное, оседающее на коже и вызывающее зуд нетерпения. Он не мог дать этому объяснения, поэтому пришел его черед раздражаться.

— Он странный, — Ойкава стоял над раковиной, разглядывая стакан воды в руках. Ночь выдалась особенно утомительная: код все никак не поддавался, но впереди уже маячила финишная черта. Ушивака выказывал опасения, что они не успеют вовремя, а Ивайзуми больше волновался о том, как им удастся с чувством и толком ознакомиться с полным пакетом расшифрованных данных в присутствии Ушиваки. — Приглашал меня работать с ним вместе.

Ивайзуми кивнул: что-то такое он и ожидал рано или поздно услышать. Как только Ушивака смог подниматься без посторонней помощи, он всегда так или иначе оказывался позади Ойкавы, пока тот работал, и сосредоточенно за ним наблюдал. Поначалу они беспокоились, что Ушивака увидит что-нибудь лишнее, а потом стало понятно, что все эти засекреченные сведения его интересуют так же сильно, как курсы валют на бирже стран третьего мира.

— А ты что?

— Сказал, что ты отдаешь мне все деньги за заказы, а с ним придется делить выручку.

Выручка сейчас была последним, о чем Ивайзуми думал. Так всегда бывало в конце изматывающего проекта. Кто знает, сколько еще времени им понадобится, чтобы все проанализировать и решить, что делать с этой информацией дальше...

Ойкава шагнул к нему и положил голову на плечо, и Ивайзуми, рассеяно потеревшись щекой о его макушку, вдруг заметил стоящего в дверном проеме Ушиваку. Тот, словно пойманный с поличным вор, застывший во времени и пространстве, смотрел на них непроницаемым взглядом, а потом сделал медленный шаг назад, скрываясь в полутьме комнаты. Ивайзуми почему-то смутился.

— Иди спать. А я еще посижу, завтра надо добить, немного осталось.

— Угу, — Ойкава, проходя мимо, мазнул влажной от воды рукой по голой спине, и Ивайзуми хлестнул его в ответ полотенцем.

Когда он вышел, Ойкава уже завернулся в одеяло, но еще не спал — была видна голова в наушниках, а на лицо падал свет от маленького экрана.

— Я тебя сейчас от Гипервеба отключу, — пригрозил Ивайзуми, устраиваясь у монитора.

— Кто бы говорил, Ива-чан.

Ушивака лежал на самом краю и был на удивление тихим — неужели перестал заглядывать Ойкаве за плечо? Может, и правда поверил про выручку? Ивайзуми хохотнул про себя и провалился в сеть. Надо было проверить все точки, где они обычно проскальзывают на уровень С — иногда защита менялась, поэтому шлюзы приходилось помечать и постоянно контролировать.

От работы его отвлекло чужое присутствие. Ивайзуми снял цифровые очки и недовольно покосился на Ушиваку:

— Теперь ты будешь за мной по пятам ходить?

— Что ты делаешь? — Ушивака проигнорировал вопрос и придвинулся ближе. Их руки почти касались, и Ивайзуми замер, сохраняя ничтожно маленькую дистанцию.

Он хотел было послать Ушиваку подальше, потом подумал — да какого черта? Они живут вместе уже две недели.

— Проверяю безопасность подключения к Гипервебу,— честно сказал он. — Протоколы защиты иногда меняются, а я не люблю неожиданностей.

— Но это же… — Ушивака замолчал, и Ивайзуми спиной чувствовал, как тот хмурится, — это же высшая защита, все равно, что обкладываться дешифратором, программируя кофемашину. Нецелесообразно.

— Поучи еще меня работать, — проворчал Ивайзуми, снова натягивая очки. Он не станет заламывать руки, как Ойкава, но и терпеть молча не собирался. — Безопасности много не бывает.

— Вы всегда работаете только в паре? — продолжал расспросы Ушивака. Как и обычно, разговор не отвлекал, даже напротив, внимание обострилось.

— Да.

— Почему?

Ивайзуми сам не знал, зачем ответил.

— Ойкава вечно ищет проблемы себе на задницу. Должен же ему кто-то прикрывать спину.

Но он рассказал не всю правду. Просто Ойкава был тем человеком, с кем блуждалось по огромному полю Гипервеба круче всего. Аж дух захватывало. Но не говорить же об этом Ушиваке.

Тот сидел тихо, почти не дыша, и Ивайзуми чувствовал, как его заинтересованный взгляд блуждает по монитору. Он окончательно расслабился и дальше уже работал по инерции.

Планомерная проверка шлюзов и маршрутных потоков помогла разложить мысли по полочкам. Ивайзуми уже примерно представил, как они с Ойкавой будут доламывать пакет. Теперь можно было идти спать.

Он потянулся и зевнул, потом тихонько пихнул Ушиваку в колено, и тот как-то странно дернулся в ответ.

— Ложись тоже. 

После того, как Ушивака первый раз пришел в себя, Ивайзуми выдал ему свою одежду — самые большие шорты и растянутую футболку. И все равно тряпки были ему маловаты. Может, вещи Ойкавы подошли бы лучше, но тот наотрез отказался делиться.

Устраиваясь спать рядом с Ойкавой, Ивайзуми слушал, как Ушивака возится, а потом тоже опускается рядом. Ивайзуми вдохнул, заложил руку за голову, и Ойкава привычно уткнулся в плечо, выключая экран комма. От улегшегося Ушиваки почему-то исходило напряжение — такое сильное, что его чувствовал даже Ивайзуми, а Ойкава начал недовольно ворочаться. Когда автоматические жалюзи затенили окна, и комната погрузилась в темноту, разукрашенную огоньками серверов и коммов, Ивайзуми закрыл глаза.

Но сон все никак не шел — из-за того, что Ушивака рядом смотрел в потолок и даже не думал засыпать. Обычно он отрубался сразу — ощущался всегда большим и расслабленным, из-за него было чертовски тесно, приходилось сильнее жаться друг к другу, чтобы дать ему место. Но почему-то Ивайзуми с Ойкавой быстро привыкли к его присутствию.

В тишине слышалось его сдерживаемое дыхание, Ивайзуми чувствовал, что Ушиваке неудобно, но тот почему-то не двигался. Хотя раньше спокойно ворочался на своем краю и быстро засыпал снова.

Первым не выдержал Ойкава.

— Да что с тобой такое сегодня, Ушивака-чан? — прошипел он и потянулся за водой, всегда стоящей поблизости. Ивайзуми слушал, как он глотает, а потом попросил:

— Дай и мне тоже.

— Все нормально, — голос Ушиваки звучал немного неуверенно, и Ивайзуми от души пихнул его в бок.

— Прекрати страдать дурью или сейчас пойдешь спать за дверь.

Ушивака глубоко вздохнул, Ивайзуми видел, как грудь поднялась и опустилась, а под тканью футболки торчат напряженные соски. Холодно ему, что ли? А потом Ушивака еще более неуверенно сказал:

— Я вам двоим мешаю, да?

— В каком смысле?— не понял Ивайзуми. — Ну да, места у нас немного, но мы с этим, вроде, разобрались.

Ойкава вдруг приглушенно фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся.

— Что? — повернулся к нему Ивайзуми. Он терпеть не мог, когда Ойкава о чем-то догадывался, а с ним не делился.

А тот, продолжая фыркать, только замотал головой.

— А в лоб? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми, прижимая Ойкаву к кровати и начиная щекотать.

— Ааа, Ива-чан, не надо, а то Ушивака-чан о нас уже и так невесть что подумал, — начал отбиваться Ойкава.

— Что подумал? — нахмурился Ивайзуми и схватил Ойкаву за пятку, не давая вырваться.

Ушивака откашлялся и спросил:

— Вы ведь вместе, да? И я мешаю.

— Ну да, мы вместе. В смысле… — До Ивайзуми начало доходить, и он со вздохом отпустил ногу Ойкавы. — Ты придурок, Ушивака. Мы просто тысячу лет знакомы. Ничего такого.

— Просто, мне показалось…

— Ты от жемчуга еще не отошел, вот и мерещится всякая херня. Спи, а то получишь вместе с Ойкавой.

— Я вот, Ива-чан, уже думаю, может, нам и правда сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы он хотя бы не зря мучился? — проворчал Ойкава и все-таки получил по шее.

Ушивака заворочался неловко, но Ивайзуми видел, что тот расслабился. Ойкава все еще хихикал и тянул руки, пока Ивайзуми не прижал их к футону и не врезал хорошенько коленом.

Дрема начала окутывать теплым облаком, когда Ушивака вдруг выпалил, как будто долго набирался смелости и наконец набрался:

— А можно мне тоже?

— Можно — что?

Ойкава тоже сонно поднял голову.

— Ничего, — Ушивака говорил с трудом, как будто слова ему давались тяжело, — если я буду задевать вас иногда?

Ивайзуми приподнялся на локте и посмотрел. Ойкава блестел с подушки темными глазами, прикусывая губы. От сонной расслабленности не осталось и следа, и Ивайзуми недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Ушивака тоже лежал, вытянув руки по швам, и смотрел перед собой.

— Тебе что, неудобно так спать? — вдруг дошло до Ивайзуми. — Господи, да делай что хочешь, только учти, будешь выпинывать меня с футона, получишь пяткой в нос.

— Может, мы все-таки сегодня уснем?— подал голос Ойкава, и вот теперь он был по-настоящему недоволен. Ойкава терпеть не мог, когда его будили.

Ивайзуми улегся и натянул на себя одеяло.

— Короче, чувствуй себя как дома,— пробормотал он и уткнулся в лохматую макушку Ойкавы.

Интересно, какой железный самоконтроль нужно иметь, чтобы сознательно заставлять себя спать вот так, в позе солдатика. Охренеть. Все-таки он ненормальный.

К боку осторожно прижалось что-то большое и теплое, и Ивайзуми наконец почувствовал, как Ушивака расслабляется. Тот довольно вздохнул и заснул почти моментально.

А на следующее утро выяснилось, что из них троих голова обязательно должна болеть как минимум у кого-то одного — иначе никак. Ойкава был хмурый и какой-то взвинченный. Разговор прошлой ночью казался Ивайзуми отголоском дурацкого сна: действительно пришлось объяснять Ушиваке, что между ними ничего нет? Ивайзуми всегда думал, что это очевидно. Ойкава был самым близким человеком, лучшим другом, партнером, а на отношения с кем-то другим — те, про которые подумал Ушивака — у них не было ни времени, ни желания. Ивайзуми иногда зависал с кем-нибудь в клубах, когда уставал сопротивляться совместному напору Ханамаки и Мацукавы, и этой малости ему вполне хватало. Он всегда думал, что не стоит навешивать на отношения ярлыки, если участников все устраивает.

Все это не стоило выеденного яйца, но Ойкава ощутимо напрягся, а Ушивака, хоть и не задавал больше глупых вопросов, все равно вел себя так, как будто в любой момент готов был замерцать, как голограмма, и слиться со стеной. А Ивайзуми он был нужен — по верхам кода обнаружились остатки скрипта, который Орел использовал для выкачки с сервера, и с его помощью работа пошла намного быстрее.

По крайней мере, спать он начал по-человечески, даже похрапывал иногда — очень тихо, но Ойкава, который всегда дремал чутко, постоянно ворочался, недовольно бухтел и будил Ивайзуми. Ушивака все еще заворачивался в три одеяла, но как только понял, что Ивайзуми не против, начал вжиматься в его бок твердым плечом и так спал, не стесняясь придвинуться ближе. Потом одеяла оказывались откинуты в сторону, и Ивайзуми снова не стал возражать. 

Он приходил в себя, зажатый с двух сторон, и поначалу чувствовал умиротворение — а потом его накрывало чем-то плотным, так, что дыхание спирало в груди. Когда они засыпали, Ушивака всегда был холоднее, чем Ойкава, а когда просыпались, Ивайзуми не чувствовал разницы. В носу приятно щекотало сладким ароматом шампуня Ойкавы, устроившего голову на плече, Ушивака во сне дергал пяткой, и Ивайзуми чувствовал себя полным сил и готовым горы свернуть, если потребуется.

А потом эти двое просыпались, и Ивайзуми горестно вздыхал, прощаясь с блаженной тишиной до следующего утра.

По крайней мере, они были буквально в шаге от того, чтобы добить код. Сказывалась помощь Ушиваки, который уже почти полностью оклемался после жемчуга. Ойкава поначалу не хотел его подпускать — Ивайзуми пришлось уговаривать.

— Этот код он знает лучше нас, справится в разы быстрее и даже не увидит того, что под ним, — потом подумал и добавил: — Ты же хочешь, чтобы мы пораньше с этим покончили, и он убрался?

Ойкава вздрогнул, повесил голову и посмотрел на Ушиваку, сосредоточенного стучащего по клавишам. Тот после каждого успешно разблокированного участка сообщал им о проделанной работе, и Ивайзуми чувствовал, как разрывается между двумя огнями. И чего Ойкава взбеленился? 

— Нам нужна еще пара свободных серверов, — глухо произнес он, сжимая кулаки. — Узнаю у Маццуна, есть ли у них запасные.

Ивайзуми проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Ойкава никогда не скрывал своей неприязни и был экспертом по части резких суждений и злопамятности, но такое с ним происходило впервые. Он будто накручивал себя специально.

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Ивайзуми со вздохом присел возле Ушиваки.

— Я никуда не полезу, — повторил Ушивака в десятый раз за день. Ивайзуми и до этого видел, что тому очень хочется поработать, но он все не решался попросить доступ к их подключению — вероятно, счел это невежливым. Картина была душераздирающей, Ивайзуми представил, что было бы с ним самим, если бы его хотя бы на пару дней отлучили от комма, и сдался.

— Ты бы и не смог, — фыркнул Ивайзуми. — По крайней мере, чтобы взломать нашу защиту, тебе бы потребовался не один день.

— Шесть-семь часов, — отчеканил Ушивака и мгновенно смутился. — Но я не стану пробовать.

Ивайзуми усмехнулся и толкнул его в плечо.

— Сосредоточься.

Главное, умудриться не закончить до возвращения Ойкавы. Трудились над взломом все трое, Ойкава тщательнее всех, и он обязан присутствовать. Ивайзуми вдруг понял, что позабыл об их первоначальном плане: не дать Ушиваке возможности заглянуть внутрь. Слишком быстро Ивайзуми свыкся с мыслью, что он — свой, и растерял всякую бдительность. Наверное, Ойкава это тоже заметил, потому и психовал. Надо было вбить ему в голову, что нечего опять раздувать из мухи слона. 

Просто рядом с Ушивакой было спокойно по-другому. Ивайзуми никому и никогда не смог бы доверять так же, как Ойкаве, но от Ушиваки буквально веяло надежностью: не как от людей, а как от машин. Только он гораздо теплее и мягче — в этом Ивайзуми убеждался уже не одну ночь.

— Ойкаву не устраивает, что я начал работать вместе с вами, — Ивайзуми аж подскочил на месте. Кто бы мог подумать, что Ушивака такой проницательный.

— Это потому что мы так и не смогли тебя поймать. Если бы ты тогда не налажал, мы бы так и сидели у тебя на хвосте.

— Не понимаю, зачем вы за мной следили, — Ушивака почесал небритый подбородок. — Я не делал ничего такого. Просто работал.

Ивайзуми вздохнул и посмотрел в монитор. Еще несколько блоков — и они у цели. Он набрал Ойкаву.

— Дуй сюда быстро.

Ушивака продолжал печатать. Надо было чем-то его отвлечь.

— Дело не в тебе, — и тут же поморщился от того, как тупо это прозвучало. — Ойкава просто не привык доверять незнакомцам.

— Разумно, — одобрительно кивнул Ушивака, убирая пальцы с клавиатуры и разворачиваясь к Ивайзуми. — Но вы помогли мне, хотя не обязаны были этого делать. Я ваш должник. И Ойкава мне не конкурент.

В груди щелкнуло разрядом электричества — да что он о себе возомнил, Ойкава стоит десять таких Орлов. То, что он не занимается необдуманным риском как какой-нибудь обдолбаный суицидник на верхних уровнях, еще не значит...

— Я имел в виду, что не понимаю, зачем мешать друг другу, когда можно сотрудничать, — Ушивака повернулся обратно к монитору. — Тебя это тоже касается.

Ивайзуми не успел ответить — Ойкава влетел в комнату, внося за собой шлейф уличной прохлады. Ивайзуми поднялся и увлек его за собой на кухню.

— Еще полчаса, максимум — час, — прошептал он.

Ойкава возбужденно закивал, осматриваясь.

— У меня остались седативные после того раза, или можем вырубить его по старинке, но кому-то придется его отвлечь.

Ивайзуми дернул его за запястье и покрутил пальцем у виска.

— А в чем дело? Мы же собирались не посвящать его в тонкости... — Ойкава сощурился, рот недовольно скривился. — Но ты передумал.

— Он нам помогал, если бы не он, мы бы еще неделю бились, — попытался возразить Ивайзуми, но Ойкава в одно мгновение будто закрылся за непроницаемыми ставнями, взгляд его стал совсем нечитаемым. Он высвободил запястье из руки Ивайзуми и, ничего больше не сказав, вернулся в комнату.

Ушивака обернулся, взглянул на Ойкаву, и Ивайзуми показалось, будто уголки его рта дрогнули. Он отодвинулся в сторону, молчаливо приглашая присесть рядом, но Ойкава остался стоять.

— Сколько тебе еще? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь придать голосу дружелюбия.

Ивайзуми подошел сзади, подтолкнул в спину, и Ойкава по инерции шагнул вперед. Ушивака поймал его за ногу, и взгляд Ивайзуми задержался на его широкой ладони, поддерживающей Ойкаву под коленом. На какое-то мгновение все замерло, а потом Ойкава со всей своей высоты приземлился на задницу, побежденно вздохнув.

— Код почти весь, только...

Ойкава не стал дослушивать — выхватил из-под пальцев Ушиваки панель и два раза стукнул по клавишам. Ивайзуми присел рядом, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Так и знал, что нам от Ушиваки-чана так быстро не избавиться, — Ойкава цокнул языком. — Тут еще компоновать надо. К чему такие сложности?

— Я всегда использую рассеянный скрипт, когда качаю данные, — произнес он так, будто не мог поверить в нелепость вопроса, на который был вынужден отвечать. — Так быстрее и эффективнее.

— Ива-чан, — жалобно протянул Ойкава, — это растянется на всю ночь.

Но Ивайзуми был даже рад. Иначе пришлось бы заканчивать с работой, а значит — и с их нечаянным сожительством. Мысль была странной и новой, но он решил отложить ее толкование — сперва работа. Спустя полчаса все данные были готовы, и Ушивака бегло набрал что-то в командной строке, попутно объясняя, на чем базируется принцип: код будет процежен через сито, которое отделит данные от шелухи, оставшейся после неоднократных манипуляций. Это именно то, что они в итоге пошлют заказчику. А когда нажал на пуск, вынуждая процессор работать на полную, стало ясно, что это надолго.

— Лааадно, — протянул Ойкава и начал одну за другой замораживать программы, отжирающие ресурсы у их серверов. — Пока Маццун не подгонит нам дополнительную технику, обойдемся так. Все равно в Гипервебе сейчас скучно.

Он показательно зевнул, встал и потянулся, задирая футболку на животе. Ивайзуми ущипнул чуть пониже пупка и довольно захохотал, когда Ойкава возмущенно завопил. Ушивака сидел, смущенный, словно не знал, куда себя девать.

— Предлагаю отпраздновать, — сказал Ивайзуми, и Ойкава глянул заинтересованно.

— Совершим набег на порно-архив? Ушивака-чан, тебе брюнетку или блондинку?

— Отпраздновать? — нахмурился Ушивака. — Что?

Ойкава только закатил глаза в ответ, а Ивайзуми подумал, что это немалый прогресс по сравнению с тем, что было несколько часов назад. Он в какой-то момент подумал, что Ойкава все-таки вырубит Ушиваку и потом выбросит его в окно. Но сейчас тот натянул любимую маску легкомысленного идиота, и Ивайзуми решил, что лучше так, чем открытая враждебность.

Впрочем, Ушивака явно чувствовал неприязнь, идущую от Ойкавы, так как то и дело деревенел, бросая на Ивайзуми мученические взгляды.

— Ойкава, ты заказываешь продукты, я готовлю на ужин мясо, а Ушивака наводит порядок.

Раз уж праздновать, то не в этом бардаке, в который превратился их дом после двух с половиной недель беспрерывного торчания за коммами. Не то чтобы раньше такого не бывало, совсем напротив. Но сейчас Ивайзуми казалось, что начинается новый этап их жизни — потому что Ойкава ни за что не оставит это дело. Ему совершенно точно захочется узнать подробности. В том числе, кому это понадобилось и что можно с такой информацией сделать.

В итоге, когда они закончили с наведением порядка — Ойкава, заказавший продукты, заявил, что пошел убираться на жестких дисках, а Ушивака возился со стареньким коммом, — силы остались только на то, чтобы врубить голографический экран и упасть на футон.

Ойкава тут же обвил его настойчивой лозой и уперся взглядом в сидящего у стены Ушиваку.

— Ушивака-чан, ты уже думал, чем потом займешься? — спросил он безразлично, и если бы Ивайзуми не знал его так хорошо, то, пожалуй, поверил бы, что Ойкаве плевать.

Ушивака посмотрел на них, но тут же опустил взгляд. Ивайзуми было интересно, как скоро до него дойдет, что Ойкава делает это специально. Но если завтра он свалит, то уже никогда не узнает — и от этой мысли на душе почему-то скреблись кошки. 

— Мне еще какое-то время лучше не высовываться. Но заплатят за эту работу хорошо, можно будет пока залечь на дно.

— Дело же не в деньгах, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — У тебя просто зависимость от Гипервеба, Ушивака-чан. Почаще вылезай из сети, возможно тебе даже удастся найти друзей. Хотя, не знаю, кто позарится на такую экзотику.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза и стукнул Ойкаву по голове.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — и обратился к Ушиваке. — Не обращай внимания. Он сам последний раз заводил друзей в школе.

Ойкава что-то недовольно шептал под нос, и это убаюкивало. В какой-то момент Ушивака прилег рядом, подперев голову кулаком, а Ивайзуми думал, что это один из самых странных вечеров в его жизни. Поэтому, когда Ушивака повернулся и тоже прижался головой к бедру, Ивайзуми подтянул их обоих поближе и окончательно расслабился. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о всяком дерьме. О том, что у Ушиваки штаны в районе паха подозрительно натянулись, Ивайзуми тоже предпочел не думать. И быстро вырубился — как будто сработал защитный механизм.

Утром он поднялся последним. Ушивака и Ойкава уже сидели, уткнувшись носами в монитор: строка состояния показывала 98-процентное выполнение анализа.

Ивайзуми присел рядом, почти не дыша, боясь разрушить хрупкую идиллию. Почему-то сейчас было совсем не интересно, что скрывалось за слоями всей этой защиты. В голове еще не прояснилось после сна, и Ивайзуми тяжело привалился к Ушиваке, уловив запах зубной пасты. 

Ушивака втянул воздух ноздрями и отдал последнюю команду. Пакет с данными разложился, сложно игрушка, на сектора, с ювелирной точностью воспроизводя первоначальную структуру. Если придется восстанавливать информацию до обратного, шифрованного состояния, это будет легче легкого. Ивайзуми восхищенно присвистнул, а Ойкава раздраженно фыркнул и отвернулся.

Ивайзуми протянул руку за спиной Ушиваки и ущипнул его.

— Ведешь себя как ребенок.

Ойкава в ответ только насупился и потянулся к ближайшему каталогу.

Ивайзуми протер глаза. Пока ничего интересного: сухие отчеты, графики, таблицы. Статистика сейсмической активности. А потом Ойкава запустил параллельное сканирование, и Ивайзуми вообще прекратил что-либо понимать. Засекреченные проекты, снова графики, на этот раз — планируемых мероприятий. Совпадения, одно тянулось за другим, перед глазами мелькали цифры — статистика несчастных случаев, превышение допустимых порогов, зачистка за пределами секторов, контроль уровня радиации, отчет для Конгресса США...

Первым отмер Ойкава. Приложил ладонь ко рту и содрогнулся, булькнув. А потом так же быстро взял себя в руки и перехватил управление: начал листать данные в каком-то одному ему понятном порядке, выхватывая, казалось бы, хаотичные кусочки информации. Пока те не начали складываться в картину огромного эксперимента, проводимого почти на всей территории Японии. Нет, экспериментом это прекратило быть лет десять назад, теперь — просто испытания ядерного оружия, последствия которых маскировались под привычную всем стихию.

Ивайзуми краем глаза выцепил — планирование затрат на зачистку фона после очередного «землетрясения». Через три недели. На юге, по координатам было сложно определить — к тому же, он подозревал, что это координаты точки запуска. Рука сама протянулась к комму: нельзя было сидеть, сложа руки. Хотя бы позвонить родителям, намекнуть, уберечь хоть как-то...

Ойкава вдруг возник за спиной и перехватил его ладонь. Покачал головой так мягко, что Ивайзуми захотелось на него кричать. Он же видел то же самое, что и Ивайзуми, так как ему удавалось сохранять спокойствие? Столько людей погибнет — и у них перед глазами было прямое доказательство, страшное пророчество, и нужно было — они просто обязаны были что-то сделать.

— Ойкава, — выдохнул он, но больше ничего на ум не шло.

Ойкава вдруг переменился в лице: взгляд стал ледяным и колючим. Он повернулся к Ушиваке, и Ивайзуми только сейчас заметил, какой тот бледный. Показалось даже, будто под глазами залегли тени, которых там не было всего минуту назад. Ушивака, не отрываясь, смотрел в монитор и, казалось, даже не дышал.

— Ушивака-чан, — тихо начал Ойкава. — Кому ты собирался передавать эти данные? И только попробуй сказать что-нибудь про корпоративную этику — придушу голыми руками, клянусь.

— Но сначала я подвешу тебя за ноги и вытрясу все, что ты знаешь, до последнего бита, — Ивайзуми даже удивился себе — голос звучал ровно и спокойно, как будто это не у него в горле клокотала ярость, а кулаки сжимались так, что немели пальцы.

— Ты не сможешь этого сделать, — повернулся Ушивака, и Ивайзуми просто бросился вперед, впечатывая ему кулак в живот.

— Ива-чан! — хлесткий голос Ойкавы заморозил ноги, и Ивайзуми застыл в сантиметре от лица Ушиваки. Глаза у него были зеленые, в крапинку, жесткие черные ресницы подрагивали, а на губах Ивайзуми оседало его ровное дыхание.

— Ива-чан, спокойнее.

Теплая ладонь легла между лопаток, и Ивайзуми выдохнул, а Ушивака моргнул.

— Мои родители погибли во время пробуждения Большой Дженни, — сказал он и посмотрел на свои руки.

Ивайзуми медленно отстранился, а Ойкава сделал шаг вперед. Наклонился к Ушиваке, чуть хмурясь, а Ивайзуми чувствовал, как отпускает ярость, оставляя после себя беспомощное чувство неловкости и стыда.

На этот раз он был осторожен.

— Прости, — рука коснулась твердого, словно доска, плеча, а Ойкава провел ладонью по щеке, словно в первый раз по-настоящему заметил. Ушивака сидел перед ними, прямой, с расправленными плечами, и выглядел чудовищно одиноким.

— Ладно, — тихо проговорил Ивайзуми, опускаясь рядом, и чувствуя бедром чужое тепло, — Ойкава прав. Нам всем нужно успокоиться.

— Я спокоен,— проговорил Ушивака, а старенький комм, который он вертел в руках до этого, сломался с оглушительным треском.

Ойкава забрал у него обломки, выбросил куда-то за спину и улегся на футон — все это не говоря ни слова.

Молчание между ними тянулось, словно шлейф от плохо синхронизированного скрипта, а потом Ушивака встал. Попытался встать. Ивайзуми крепко держал его за руку и все сильнее тянул на себя. Пока Ушивака не поддался, и они не завалились прямо на Ойкаву, который сначала охнул, а потом сгреб их обоих, прижимая к себе.

— Ты ведь что-нибудь придумаешь?— просил Ивайзуми в теплое плечо.

Ойкава фыркнул и провозгласил:

— Разумеется, великолепный Ойкава-сан все уладит, — только голос его звучал совсем невесело. У Ойкавы во время Большой Дженни погибла сестра. У Ивайзуми — два младших брата. — Главное, чтобы Ушивака-чан рассказал, кому он это вез.

— А какая тебе разница? — Ивайзуми выпутался из жестких объятий и сполз пониже, положив голову Ойкаве на живот и чувствуя, как он начинает массировать ему затылок. Вторая рука Ойкавы лежала рядом с головой Ушиваки, и Ивайзуми положил ее прямо тому на макушку.

— То есть? — рука Ойкавы казалась застывшей на коротко стриженом чуть выгоревшем затылке, а сам Ушивака лежал неподвижно, кажется, даже не дышал.

— Зачем тебе нужны заказчики? Что тебе это даст?

— Я, — начал Ойкава.

— Тебе просто интересно! — перебил его Ивайзуми. — Или что? Будешь шантажировать? Попросишь денег за молчание?

— Я тебя ненавижу, Ива-чан, — его рука, до этого сжавшаяся в кулак, сейчас расслабилась, а пальцы зарылись Ушиваке в волосы.

— Все, что нам нужно, это решить, как мы поступим с данными.

— Обнародовать.

— Точно.

— Но так, чтобы нас не поймали за жопу, стать героем посмертно мне не улыбается.

— Я не вижу способа, — Ойкава легко поглаживал Ивайзуми за ухом, а вторая его рока по-прежнему покоилась у Ушиваки на голове. Когда Ойкава нервничал, обдумывал и всецело сосредотачивался на задаче — его руки начинали жить своей жизнью, и вся правда была в них. Вот и сейчас. И Ивайзуми разом перестал волноваться, что они в любой момент могут перегрызть друг другу глотки. 

Теперь это было бы совсем некстати. 

— Способ есть, — вдруг сказал Ушивака, и Ивайзуми даже привстал, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Ушивака лежал ничком, уткнувшись в скрещенные руки, и от прикосновений Ойкавы по его телу пробегала дрожь.

— Способ есть, — повторил он. — Но для этого нам понадобится незасвеченный комм для выхода в Гипервеб. Если перепрошитый китайцами — совсем отлично. Но сначала…

— Сначала, Ушивака-чан, ты все-таки расскажешь, что знаешь.

— Это будет нетрудно, — пожал он плечами. — Я ничего не знаю.

В голове не укладывалось.

— Но как? — вырвалось у Ивайзуми.

— Мне платят в том числе за то, что я не задаю вопросов и не сую свой нос в пакеты с данными. 

— Ты действительно не суешь нос, — проговорил Ойкава.

Ивайзуми его понимал. Для самого Ойкавы Гипервеб был огромной площадкой для игр, его вело неуемное любопытство и желание стать лучшим. Ушивака же был тем, про кого говорят — профи. Максимум способностей, минимум вопросов. Идеальный школяр. 

— Мне давали наводку. Примерный объем пакета. Опознавательные характеристики. Шлюз, в который надо было слить данные. Все остальное на мое усмотрение, — рассказывал Ушивака.

Наверное, с ним это работало — так думал Ивайзуми, слушая суховатый отчет, в который укладывалась вся жизнь Ушиваки. Работать только в одиночку, не интересоваться ничем, кроме сложности задачи и кода, который нужно покорить.

— А ты выходил на А? — рискнул спросить Ивайзуми, и Ушивака просто ответил:

— Да. Несколько раз. Но одному там делать нечего, нужна группа поддержки.

Ойкава только вздохнул. Уровень А, несмотря на все их попытки, был по-прежнему недосягаем. Ивайзуми приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сдерживать Ойкаву и не давать ему наделать глупостей. Но сейчас, он чувствовал, ситуация изменится. Потому что…

— Ты хочешь сбросить информацию на уровень А, — медленно проговорил Ойкава, озвучивая мысли, которые крутились в голове Ивайзуми.

— Да. Так мы решим две задачи. Оповестим всех, кто живет в опасной зоне, и дадим повод другим корпорациям порвать ЯК на части.

Для хакера, который не интересуется ничем, кроме своего кода, Ушивака имел слишком хорошее представление о расстановке сил внутри Японии. Ойкава, похоже, думал о том же самом, потому что его взгляд стал напряженным и внимательным.

— Подумать только, какие познания, Ушивака-чан.

— Мой университет относится к Правительственной корпорации, — просто ответил он. — На парах болтают всякое.

— Работа на американцев, — медленно проговорил Ойкава. — Незаконные ядерные испытания.

Наверное, надо было проговорить это вслух. Ивайзуми чувствовал, как его крутит от ярости и беспомощности. Он запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в потолок.

— Есть хоть один шанс передать данные кому-то, кто сможет использовать их правильно? — спросил он у белой поверхности, а Ойкава горько расхохотался.

— Любой, к кому они попадут, использует их правильно, Ива-чан. Просто у каждого это «правильно» — свое.

— Думаю, для тех, кто заказал этот пакет, информация не является тайной, — проговорил Ушивака. — Они совершенно точно знали, что я должен был копировать.

— Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава так напрягся, что у Ивайзуми ползли мурашки по всему телу. — Есть хоть один шанс, что тебе могут отыскать, как исполнителя? Заказчики поймут, кто слил информацию на весь Гипервеб?

Ушивака, как ни странно, был спокоен.

— Шанс всегда есть, ты это сам должен знать. Но он минимальный, для каждого дела я использую новую личину. А для того, чтобы узнавать меня, — он хмыкнул, — нужно быть вами.

Да, новая личина — это серьезно. Не защита, не маскировка, а полностью чистая личность, которая после выбрасывалась. Отследить ее можно, только если заранее ждать — как ждали они сами.

— Хорошо, — проговорил Ойкава. — Хорошо. Значит, пробуем слить данные на А.

— Мы не можем вбросить пакет, как он есть, — задумался Ивайзуми.

— Почему? — Ушивака смотрел теперь недоуменно.

— Потому что информация должна дойти до каждого, — спокойно пояснил Ойкава, — и не каждый будет рыться в этих данных, пытаясь разобраться, что это привалило.

— Нужна презентация, — щелкнул Ивайзуми пальцами. — Ойкава, займешься. А к ней мы уже подстегнем исходник. Скачиваний будет много, значит, нам нужно взломать файлообменник покрупнее, чтобы не обвалился хотя бы в ближайшие два часа. 

— Есть, сэр! — Ойкава отдал честь, а Ушивака, наконец-то, расслабился. 

Ивайзуми проговорил, внимательно глядя на Ушиваку: 

— Сколько тебе нужно людей?

— Для нашего дела вас двоих хватит. Обычно я беру по специализациям, но вы можете все, а посторонних лучше не вмешивать.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Мне нравится. Всегда мечтал. Трое против всего мира.

Ивайзуми начал разбирать смех. Он понимал, что это истерика, но не мог остановиться. Суки, какие же суки. Он пришел в себя оттого, что Ушивака и Ойкава повисли на нем вместе, а костяшки пальцев саднило.

Он замер, в голове прояснилось, и тут же опустился на пол, увлекая за собой Ойкаву и Ушиваку. Тихо вращался кондиционер, кровь запекались на руках, когда Ойкава взял его руку и слизнул с тыльной ладони каплю.

Ивайзуми чувствовал, будто его вывернуло наизнанку, и сейчас внутри не было ничего, кроме пустоты, а еще ощущения мягких губ Ойкавы. Он привалился к нему плечом, чувствуя, как Ушивака пытается отстраниться, и сжал его руку.

— Извините, — Ушивака приподнялся и все-таки сел, скрестив ноги. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону и выглядел таким потерянным, что Ивайзуми дернул его на себя.

— Сейчас ты точно не один, болван, — глухо проговорил он, слушая двойное сердцебиение.

Ойкава тем временем потянулся, обнимая Ивайзуми крепче, его пальцы скользнули по футболке, обрисовывая соски, и от этого движения пробрала дрожь.

— Ойкава, — он шепнул, вдыхая запах волос. — Ну что ты творишь?

— Но, Ива-чан, — голос у Ойкавы немного дрожал, — я ведь ничего не делаю. Совсем ничего. Или ты теперь как Ушивака-чан — сам нафантазировал, сам застеснялся?

Ушивака перестал отворачиваться, но продолжал кусать губы. А Ойкава тем временем продолжал поглаживать Ивайзуми, спускаясь по груди к животу, и уже добрался до паха. Ушивака смотрел — жадно и неподвижно, а Ойкава вдруг погладил его по плечу — неловко, как будто сам удивлялся, и лицо у Ушиваки стало удивленно-беззащитным. И за это Ойкаву захотелось обнять покрепче.

Потом в глазах Ойкавы что-то вспыхнуло, яркое и голодное, и Ивайзуми знал, что тот уже принял какое-то решение. Плечи распрямились, будто сбросив тяжелый груз, и Ойкава оттолкнул Ушиваку на футон. Навис сверху, заглядывая в глаза, перекинул через него одну ногу и уселся на бедра. Когда Ойкава потерся о него пахом, нижняя губа Ушиваки предательски дрогнула.

— Нам разве не нужно приступать? — спросил он.

Ойкава поддел пальцами низ его футболки — футболки Ивайзуми — и склонил голову к плечу.

— Ушивака-чан, ты сам знаешь, что в таком состоянии за дела лучше не приниматься. Так, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми словно вынырнул из транса, в котором не было ничего, кроме созерцания скользящих под тканью футболки длинных пальцев Ойкавы и взгляда Ушиваки, которым тот на него смотрел, — жадного и выжидающего. Ойкава умел переключать внимание на себя, как никто другой, заставляя начисто позабыть об остальном. Сейчас им это было особенно необходимо — на некоторое время сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Прочистить голову. Расслабиться. Ивайзуми почти себя убедил, но тело продолжала бить прерывистая дрожь.

— Угу, — веско ответил он и запоздало понял, что Ойкава намеренно включал его в разговор. Ивайзуми чувствовал, будто мимо него проносится скоростной поезд и кто-то приветственно машет ему из окна, но обрабатывать происходящее удавалось с трудом, реальность ускользала сквозь пальцы. Сначала государственный заговор, теперь еще и это. Переполнило чашу внезапное осознание того, что в штанах стало тесно.

— Ты сам сказал, что нам нужен чистенький комм. Маццун все устроит, — продолжал Ойкава, склоняясь над лицом Ушиваки. — А пока...

И когда Ойкава коснулся губами его подбородка, а Ушивака закрыл глаза, будто сдавшись, и тронул пальцами бедра Ойкавы, Ивайзуми подумал: так, наверное, чувствовал себя Ушивака все это время, глядя на них. Неловко, как незваный гость, и лишним. Перед глазами до сих пор стояли цифры, огромные, с таким количеством нулей, что в глазах рябило. Статистика с начала проведения испытаний. И среди этих сотен, тысяч, миллионов — какие-то единицы, капля в море. Жизни тех, кто однажды были им дороги. Голова закружилась, и он попытался подняться, но его запястье перехватили сильные пальцы. Он замер, глядя на посиневшие ногти Ушиваки.

Прикосновение Ойкавы к шее было осторожным, и Ивайзуми усмехнулся: оно с потрохами выдавало неуверенность и страх. В конце концов, странно было ожидать, что Ойкава сам справится с этим порывом, придется действовать по старинке. Ойкава начинает, Ивайзуми подхватывает.

— Ива-чан все это время флиртовал с Ушивакой-чан, а теперь вдруг застеснялся, — произнес он, и в его глазах читалась немая просьба.

Ивайзуми вздохнул. Вообще-то, никакого флирта не было — не было ведь? Тогда нужно было прямо сейчас наверстывать упущенное. Он отодвинул Ойкаву в сторону и прислонился ладонью к щеке Ушиваки.

— Ты не против? — спросил он, потому что им еще предстояла серьезная работа, лучше убедиться, что из-за всего этого у них потом не будет проблем. Одно дело — смотреть на одного голодным взглядом, а к другому прижиматься ночью, и совсем другое — вот это.

Ушивака коротко кивнул, и Ивайзуми решил, что ему этого подтверждения достаточно — наклонился и поцеловал его в теплый приоткрытый рот.

Все незнакомое. Вкус и запах — ощущения текли прямо в горло, и Ивайзуми шевельнул языком, раздвигая губы, касаясь кромки зубов и трогая нёбо. Ушивака лежал неподвижно, и лишь грудь поднималась и опускалась.

У Ойкавы, придурка, глаза полезли на лоб, хотя до этого, стоило отдать ему должное, он вполне правдоподобно отыгрывал роль соблазнителя. Ивайзуми нащупал его ладонь и потянул к себе — к ним — и вздрогнул, когда тот вытянулся рядом с Ушивакой, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал Ойкава. — у меня стоит.

— Да неужели, — пробормотал Ивайзуми в ответ и отстранился, глядя на Ушиваку. Теперь тот не казался застывшим неловким монолитом — влажные губы шевелились, словно в попытке что-то сказать, кулаки сжимались и разжимались, а сам он неловко ерзал бедрами. — У нас с Ушивакой тоже, какое совпадение.

Тонкие штаны, которые и так были маловаты Ушиваке в бедрах и мало что скрывали, сейчас натягивались внушительным бугром, и на серой ткани проступило темное пятнышко смазки. Ивайзуми не хотел думать, как он сам выглядит со стояком, но трусы страшно мешали. Ушиваке, наверное, мешали вдвойне.

Но едва Ивайзуми подумал, что было бы неплохо избавить того от одежды, как Ушивака вздрогнул и быстрым движением приспустил штаны, судорожно выдыхая. Толстый, влажный от смазки член подрагивал, на головке блестела смазка, и Ивайзуми потянулся вперед. Поцеловал напряженный живот, чувствуя, как член задевает подбородок, потрогал языком пупок, и Ушивака коротко, рвано выдохнул, раздвигая ноги, а потом как будто захлебнулся.

Ивайзуми поднял глаза: Ойкава, нависнув над Ушивакой, целовал его глубоко и жадно, давая только коротко вдыхать. И Ивайзуми понял, что сам дышит в одном ритме с этими поцелуями. В голове словно стучал колокол, и Ивайзуми потряс головой, разгоняя туман. Перед глазами маячила головка с приоткрытым устьем и набухшей каплей смазки, и Ивайзуми осторожно взял в рот — совсем немного, только, чтобы почувствовать вкус. По телу Ушивака прокатилась крупная дрожь, и он громко застонал что-то в рот Ойкаве.

— Ива-чан, — хрипло проговорил тот, отрываясь от губ, — сделай так еще раз. Я хочу посмотреть.

Ивайзуми снова коснулся головки — на этот раз языком, а потом взял член в рот уже глубже. Было неудобно, ствол оказался слишком толстым, а Ушивака выгнулся, заметался под Ивайзуми, а Ойкава протянул руку, забирая в горсть поджавшиеся яйца.

Во рту немного горчило от вкуса смазки, и от этого же вкуса Ивайзуми вело, как школьника на первом свидании. Вообще-то, он был не по мужикам. Вообще-то, Ойкава — тоже. Но это сейчас не имело никакого значения, и Ивайзуми подцепил штаны Ушиваки, стягивая окончательно, а Ойкава быстро освобождал его от футболки.

Тот лежал, широко раскинув ноги и руки, тяжело дышал, волосы влажными прядями прилипли ко лбу, а смотрел он так, как будто хорошенько обдолбался.

Губы шевельнулись, размыкаясь.

— Разденьтесь.

Ушиваки Ивайзуми не смущался. А вот светить задницей перед Ойкавой — это было как-то странно. То есть, светить в этом смысле. Потому что обычно, особенно после душа, они одеждой себя не обременяли. Ойкава сетовал, что у Ивайзуми больше, но гордо заявлял, что лучше владеет. Смех один.

— О, Ива-чан засмущался, — протянул Ойкава.

Вот зараза. На себя бы посмотрел. Ивайзуми вызывающе уставился на Ойкаву и начал медленно стягивать штаны. Ойкава смотрел на него, облизывая сухие губы, и тоже медленно раздевался. Смущение читалось в каждом движении, и это тоже заводило. Когда Ойкава снял трусы и нервным жестом провел себе по животу, задевая член, Ивайзуми начал дышать.

Перевел взгляд на Ушиваку, наклонился, прижимаясь губами к темному, твердому соску, и щеки коснулась мягкая прядь — Ойкава облизывал второй сосок так сосредоточенно, словно ничего важнее в этот момент не было. А потом на плечо легла горячая тяжелая рука — Ушивака обнял их, прижимая к себе, и Ивайзуми вжался членом в твердое бедро. Влажные от пота тела скользили, и Ивайзуми с Ойкавой начали двигаться.

Член Ушиваки стоял, плотно прижимаясь к животу, и ладони Ивайзуми с Ойкавой положили на него одновременно. Подушечки пальцев льнули к бархатистой коже, жесткие волоски щекотали ладонь, когда они с Ойкавой трогали яйца — твердые и тугие, а Ушивака молча вскидывал бедра и выдыхал со всхлипом.

Ивайзуми потянулся ниже, к заднему проходу, и Ушивака на миг зажался, а потом только шире раздвинул ноги. Это было совершенно точно «да», и Ивайзуми погладил указательным пальцем плотно сжатую дырочку.

Вообще-то у Ивайзуми такое было один раз. Девушка была опытной и растянутой, но даже она побаивалась его члена в своей заднице. И Ивайзуми тогда все делал очень медленно, потому что боялся навредить.

От возбуждения в глазах потемнело, а желание взять и грубо вставить накатило с такой силой, что он уткнулся Ушиваке в пах, облизывая головку члена и пальцы Ойкавы.

— Я вам… точно… не мешаю? — голос Ушиваки прерывался.

— Заткнись, — сказали Ойкава и Ивайзуми одновременно.

Смазка. Твою мать, откуда у них смазка?

— Сейчас принесу, — Ойкава скатился с футона и бросился на кухню, только мелькнули длинные ноги и белые ягодицы.

Ивайзуми перевернул Ушиваку на живот, а тот провел по его лицу ладонью, задержавшись на губах. Ивайзуми приоткрыл рот, трогая языком пальцы, и шепнул:

— Я тебя трахну. Прямо сейчас. Но пока есть время сказать нет.

Он коснулся поросшей жесткими волосками расщелины, и Ушивака просто уткнулся себе в руку, а напряженные плечи расслабились. Ивайзуми молча поцеловал его между лопаток, спускаясь все ниже, пока не почувствовал взгляд. Ойкава стоял над ними, широко расставив ноги, и Ивайзуми облизал губы, глядя на небольшие яички. В руках он держал какую-то коробку. Ивайзуми присмотрелся — подарочный набор из числа тех, что дарили Ойкаве то ли поклонницы, то ли просто знакомые. Как правило, в них были крема, лосьоны и еще какая-то чепуха для кожи. Обычно они их раздавали, но один, видимо, завалялся.

— Там есть крем, — Ойкава разорвал пластиковую упаковку и вытряхнул содержимое прямо на пол. Крем для лица оказался в маленькой формочке, был белым и сладко пах цветами.

Ивайзуми зачерпнул сразу треть и смазал задний проход Ушиваки, неглубоко толкаясь внутрь. Ойкава же полулег рядом, опираясь на стену, и притянул Ушиваку к себе — целоваться. Ойкава вообще любил целоваться. А вот Ивайзуми предпочитал трахаться.

Он смазал свой член остатками крема с рук и погладил Ушиваку по бедру. Кровь стучала в ушах и плыла в глазах кровавыми брызгами возбуждения.

— Это все ты виноват, — проговорил Ивайзуми, сдавливая свой член и дыша часто-часто, чтобы сию минуту не кончить. — Вечно я творю с тобой всякие глупости.

— Еще скажи, что я тебя заставил, — Ойкава выгнулся, когда Ушивака обхватил его стояк и начал медленно дрочить.

— Нет. Но когда тебя рядом нет, я таким не занимаюсь. Вывод — ты во всем виноват.

— Конечно, — Ойкава задохнулся, и приговорил сдавленно: — все свалил на бедного Ойкаву-сана.

А Ивайзуми прижал головку к расслабившемуся заднему проходу и неглубоко толкнулся. Ушивака дернулся, а Ойкава застыл, мелко дрожа.

Ивайзуми вставлял медленно, краем сознания цепляя самые банальные мелочи: то, как со спины Ушиваки скатывается капля пота, как Ойкава тянет его за волосы и толкается в рот языком, и потом — как собственный член миллиметр за миллиметром скрывается внутри. Ушивака вздохнул остро, а выдохнул сорванным стоном, и Ивайзуми вытащил и с силой вставил обратно, пока ни у кого не было времени опомниться. Пальцы Ушиваки впились Ойкаве в плечо, и тот поморщился, но продолжил гладить его по лицу, шепча одними губами что-то ему в потную кожу. Ивайзуми не слышал. Он вообще ничего не слышал, кроме шума собственной крови.

Он трогал Ушиваку за ягодицы, покрытые мурашками, нырял рукой вниз, лениво трогая обмякший член и натыкаясь на такие же праздные пальцы Ойкавы. А когда Ушивака начал подаваться навстречу, нащупывая ритм, Ойкава коротко вскрикнул, засмеялся и обвил шею Ушиваки руками, прижимаясь коленом к его бедру. Ивайзуми положил на колено ладонь, спустился вниз и провел пальцами по влажному от пота сгибу. Ойкава посмотрел на него, шевельнул губами, и вдруг нестерпимо захотелось попробовать его на вкус. Он толкнулся в Ушиваку глубоко и так продолжал с каждым толчком, не щадя их обоих.

Оргазм он начал ощущать в подушечках пальцев, которыми проводил бессмысленные линии по спине Ушиваки, сжимал его плечи и переплетался с пальцами Ойкавы, теряя голову от удовольствия. Сложно было поверить, что всего десять минут назад существовал целый мир за пределами их троих. А сейчас ничто другое не имело значение, когда у них было это.

Ойкава вдруг возник из ниоткуда: Ивайзуми услышал только, как Ушивака раздосадовано мычит, а в следующее мгновение дыхание Ойкавы обжигало щеку.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал он, дрожа ресницами, — можно я тебя поцелую?

Ивайзуми оторопел. Зачем Ойкава спрашивал? Знал же, что между ними нет ничего запретного. Поцеловал бы, да и дело с концом — Ивайзуми бы даже не заметил. Точнее, заметил бы, конечно, но не придал этому значения. В конце концов, это просто Ойкава. Ему позволялось все, только самому Ойкаве знать об этом было не обязательно.

Ойкава был румяный и явно смущенный. Ну что за идиот. Выглядел, как школьница после признания, когда неясно: примут или откажут. На Ивайзуми вдруг обухом опустилось понимание того, что Ойкаву можно было целовать и раньше, но они почему-то этого не делали. Находили другие способы показать друг другу то, чему невозможно было подобрать слов.

— Целуй уже, — прошептал Ивайзуми, к ужасу своему почувствовав, как горят щеки.

Ойкава так осторожно тронул его губами, что Ивайзуми показалось: сейчас он провалится и будет долго лететь вниз, не понимая, где он и что с ним. Голова кружилась, а Ойкава все продолжал прижиматься к его рту своим, оставляя влажные отпечатки, касаясь его носом и выдыхая на его губы. Ивайзуми притянул его к себе за плечи, и Ойкава счастливо вздохнул, мазнув губами по щеке и замерев.

Ивайзуми еще пару раз толкнулся внутрь, прежде чем почувствовал, как рука Ойкавы ныряет под живот и обхватывает член Ушиваки у основания. Он дрочил ему, подстраиваясь под толчки, и Ушивака выгнулся, обнажая острые позвонки на загривке. Ивайзуми навалился сверху и с огромным трудом сам не шагнул за черту, когда Ушивака начал кончать, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Ивайзуми повернул голову, нашел взглядом Ойкаву и протянул руку к его паху: тот смотрел завороженно, а потом медленно кивнул, зажмурился и весь зашелся дрожью, когда Ивайзуми его коснулся.

— Ойкава, — неуверенно начал Ивайзуми, но тот покачал головой.

— Не останавливайся, Ива-чан, — произнес он, откидывая назад голову. — Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми сам не понял, когда именно кончил. Наверное, когда Ойкава, всхлипнув, выплеснулся ему в кулак. Или когда Ушивака начал беспомощно заваливаться ну футон, увлекая его за собой, и член едва не выскользнул из ануса. Он уткнулся носом в его спину и глухо застонал, из последних сил толкаясь в растянутую дырку, а Ойкава прижимался к его потному боку, лениво целуя в плечо. Так они лежали еще какое-то время, пока Ушивака не начал недовольно елозить.

— Вы тяжелые.

Ивайзуми нехотя приподнялся, оттолкнул Ойкаву на край и сам повалился между ними. Ойкава тут же устроился сзади, обвив его руками: это было почти так же, как в любую другую ночь, за тем исключением, что они только что потрахались. Тем не менее, Ивайзуми сразу же расслабился.

— Я следующий, — важно сказал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми ущипнул его за руку. — Ушивака-чан, ты подвигайся ближе, Ива-чан не укусит.

Даже после произошедшего Ушивака все еще смотрел недоверчиво, будто готов был в любой момент услышать, что это все было шуткой. Ивайзуми вздохнул, поднял руку, и Ушивака осторожно устроился под ней. Ивайзуми погладил его по широкой спине, чувствуя, как Ойкава пальцами перебирает ему волосы.

— Ива-чан такой несдержанный, — прошептал он. — Свой первый раз Ушиваке-чан нужно было доверить мне.

— Мне все и так понравилось, — произнес Ушивака Ивайзуми в грудь, и тот усмехнулся.

— Это выдает в тебе неопытного любовника, Ушивака-чан. Кто еще смог бы восхищаться грубой техникой Ива-чана, он у нас просто какой-то пещерный человек. Вот Ойкава-сан — совсем другое дело.

Ивайзуми лягнул его пяткой, и тот угомонился. Но когда Ушивака задышал медленно и начал похрапывать, Ивайзуми спиной почувствовал, как Ойкава едва уловимо дрожит. Ивайзуми нащупал его руку и переплел их пальцы, рассматривая разницу в оттенке кожи. У Ойкавы с самого детства она была очень бледной, особенно в сравнении с ним, а еще казалось, что ему легче пораниться. Его царапины всегда заживали дольше, а от любого неосторожного прикосновения сразу же появлялись синяки. Ивайзуми сперва нравилось намеренно толкать Ойкаву, чтобы посмотреть, как тот хныкает из-за очередного ушиба, а потом в голове что-то перещелкнуло — и Ивайзуми наоборот старался это предотвратить. От рыдающего Ойкавы только сильнее болела голова. Со временем Ивайзуми начал испытывать почти физический дискомфорт, когда Ойкава из-за чего-то расстраивался или переживал.

— Ойкава, — начал он шепотом, — ты же всегда рвался на А, а мне приходилось тебя за ухо оттаскивать.

Ивайзуми сам прекрасно понимал, что дело не амбициях и вызове. Они вляпались во что-то такое, масштабы чего сами до конца не понимали. И вряд ли когда-нибудь поймут. Но эту работу нужно было довести до конца, а сложность и страхи — дело десятое. К тому же, они всегда могли положиться друг на друга, и это было неоспоримой константой, которая прочищала голову и успокаивала взбесившееся сердцебиение. 

Просто в такие моменты с Ойкавой нужно было говорить. Не важно, о чем.

— Теперь ни за что не оттащишь, Ива-чан, — так же тихо произнес Ойкава, утыкаясь носом ему в волосы. — Мы втроем там такого шороху наведем — нас надолго запомнят.

— По-моему, лучше бы никто никогда не узнал, что это были мы. В тюрьме строгого режима особо не покичишься тем, что ты триумфальный завоеватель Гипервеба.

Ойкава стиснул его покрепче, и в голосе слышалась улыбка:

— Какой же ты скучный, Ива-чан. И Ушивака-чан тоже. Поэтому вам повезло, что у вас есть я.

Ивайзуми подумывал сказать, что так оно и есть, но потом махнул рукой. В конце концов, если у них все получится, то Ойкаве этого знать не надо: и так самомнение до небес. А если нет... эту вероятность Ивайзуми сразу же отмел. С Ушивакой он чувствовал себя уверенным, с Ойкавой — непобедимым. Так что все пройдет без сучка и задоринки, а уже потом будет время подумать о высоком. Хотя он уже сейчас, слушая их дыхание и качаясь на волнах остаточного удовольствия, мог прикинуть десять способов провести это время с большей пользой.

Ивайзуми заснул, как не засыпал, наверное, никогда — просто отключился в блаженное ничто, а в следующий миг открыл глаза, чувствуя себя невероятно отдохнувшим. Ойкава так его и обнимал сзади, и, не оглядываясь, Ивайзуми мог точно сказать, что тот еще не проснулся. Ушивака тоже спал, его лицо было расслабленным и умиротворенным, на щеке отпечатался след от покрывала. Ивайзуми шевельнулся и провел рукой по гладкому боку, вжимаясь ягодицами в пах Ойкавы.

Ушивака сонно вздохнул, потянулся и придвинулся ближе, продолжая спать, и Ивайзуми продолжил его трогать. Сейчас было время поразмыслить о том, что случилось, но сознание затапливало ленивое довольство — когда слишком хорошо, чтобы думать.

Затылок согрело дыхание, кожи коснулись мягкие губы, и Ивайзуми потерся ягодицами о пах проснувшегося Ойкавы. Они тысячу раз просыпались вместе вот так, и ни разу не думали о том, чтобы заняться сексом. Обсуждали девчонок и закрытые походы в веб-архивы с забористой порнографией; Ойкава лишился девственности раньше и устроил из этого шоу одного актера, став на какое-то время совершенно невыносимым. Но у них никогда, ни разу не стояло друг на друга. Ушивака как будто распаролил заблокированный участок мозга, отвечающий за влечение друг к другу, и теперь Ивайзуми просто удивлялся, как они сами не додумались до этого раньше.

— Всему свое время, наверное, — проговорил Ойкава тихо. Его твердеющий член уперся ровно между ягодиц. 

Ивайзуми мысленно согласился — он не жалел, что все случилось именно сейчас. Может быть, потому что им друг с другом всегда было хорошо. И всегда друг друга хватало.

Ойкава протянул руку и положил ладонь Ушиваке на бедро, прижал, а потом перевалился через Ивайзуми и прижался грудью к спине Ушиваки. Тот открыл сонные глаза, шумно вздохнул и поморщился, а Ойкава засмеялся.

— Я же говорил, Ива-чан — пещерный человек, надо было уступить мне.

— Да? — Ивайзуми недобро хмыкнул. — Тогда не буду тебя трахать, даже не проси.

— Эй, я не говорил, что пещерный человек — это плохо! В смысле — не очень-то надо.

Ушивака засмеялся.

— Мне не больно, — удивленно сказал он. — Так, саднит немного и тянет. 

Ойкава заворчал, и Ивайзуми фыркнул — это было слишком похоже на что-то вроде «Ива-чан иногда слишком осторожничает». А тот сполз с Ушиваки — мелькнул напряженный член — и наклонился над ним.

— Давай посмотрим, Ушивака-чан? Можно?

Ушивака приподнялся на руках, коротко кивнул, закусив губу и бросив взгляд на Ивайзуми. Тот ему улыбнулся, и Ушивака расслабился.

А Ойкава осторожно раздвинул ягодицы, и от вида покрасневшего припухшего отверстия и без того возбужденный член встал колом.

— Ммм, Ива-чан все-таки варвар, — прошептал Ойкава и прижался губами к заднему проходу. Мелькнул розовый язык, а Ушивака содрогнулся всем телом и задышал часто-часто.

Господи. Ойкава. Что ты творишь.

Ивайзуми подобрался ближе и сел, а Ушивака поднял мутные глаза и вдруг приподнялся, встал на колени и наклонился над пахом Ивайзуми. Когда член лизнул горячий язык, Ивайзуми пришлось вцепиться в покрывало, чтобы не кончить сразу же. Он поднял взгляд на Ойкаву — тот смотрел прямо в глаза, поглаживая Ушиваку по ягодицам, и Ивайзуми показал кулак.

А тот подчеркнуто медленно наклонился и снова прижался лицом к ягодицам.

— Ива-чан, там осталась твоя сперма.

Сволочь. Ушивака продолжал трогать его языком, словно стеснялся взять в рот, и Ивайзуми не мог решить — он тоже сволочь, или просто не соображает, что делает?

Ойкава тем временем подобрал крем и начал смазывать себя аккуратными, точными движениями. Длинные пальцы скользили по стволу, не пропуская ни единого миллиметра кожи. Потом Ойкава взял еще немного крема и смазал Ушиваку, проталкивая средний палец все глубже, пока Ушивака не начал извиваться, насаживаясь на него.

— Вот она, — прошептал Ойкава, а Ушивака накрыл ртом член Ивайзуми и начал посасывать в такт движениям Ойкавы. На плечах выступили капельки пота, затылок был влажным, и Ивайзуми запустил руку, успокаивая его и успокаиваясь сам.

Когда он доберется до задницы Ойкавы, он оттрахает его так, что неделю потом за комм не сядет. А пока вокруг него закручивалось горячее, влажное, душное возбуждение, от которого хотелось орать в голос. Ивайзуми вместо этого лишь откинулся назад и шире раздвинул ноги, вставляя Ушиваке прямо в горло.

А Ойкава толкнулся в него одним мягким плавным движением. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как Ойкава вошел, и отозвался дрожью, словно чувствовал его член так же остро, как Ушивака.

— Придурок, если ты сейчас не пошевелишься… — с трудом выговорил он, — мы с Ушиджимой тебя сами трахнем.

Ойкава двинулся назад, вытягивая член из Ушиваки, и тот выдохнул в пах Ивайзуми, упираясь ему в живот лбом.

— Еще, — хрипло сказал он, и Ойкава зло, сумасшедше улыбнулся.

— Все для Ушиваки-чан.

А потом Ойкава с размаху вошел на всю длину. Ушиваку бросило вперед, он низко, утробно зарычал, прикусывая чувствительную кожу, а у Ивайзуми в яйцах вспыхнул жидкий огонь — предшественник очередного оргазма.

Ойкава двигался быстро, резко, Ивайзуми смотрел, как с влажным шлепком на миг сливаются смуглые ягодицы и светлый живот, и его уносило куда-то к чертям, словно мир несся вокруг на огромной скорости и тащил Ивайзуми за собой. Ушивака больше не сосал его член, просто сжимал во рту, насаживаясь горлом при каждом толчке, и цеплялся руками за колени Ивайзуми — плечи бугрились мышцами, а Ойкава все усиливал напор.

Когда его толчки слились в один бесконечный животный танец, а лицо исказилось, Ивайзуми сорвался в оргазм. Ушивака судорожно глотал его сперму и одной рукой дрочил себе, вскидывая бедра.

В миг, когда Ойкава запрокинул голову, открывая горло и кончая в Ушиваку, тот кончил с коротким вскриком, а Ивайзуми содрогнулся в последний раз и рухнул на спину совершенно без сил.

Через минуту, успокоив дыхание, он приподнял голову. Ушивака лежал ничком, по простыне расплывалось влажное пятно, а из заднего прохода текла сперма. Вымотанный Ойкава лежал рядом, прикрыв глаза. Ивайзуми подобрался к ним и обнял Ушиваку со спины, а Ойкава прижался к нему спереди.

— А неплохо проснулись, — хрипло сказал Ойкава, а Ивайзуми засмеялся и дернул его за прядь.

— Больно, — заныл тот.

— Не ври, а то будет по-настоящему больно.

— Ты все только обещаешь, Ива-чан.

— Помолчите, — проворчал Ушивака. — Я наслаждаюсь моментом.

— Тогда я пока не буду спрашивать, кто из нас круче тебя трахнул, — милостиво согласился Ойкава и ойкнул, когда Ивайзуми его все-таки стукнул.

— Вот, Ива-чан уже чувствует, что проиграл.

— Ойкава, — угрожающе начал Ивайзуми.

Ушивака молча перевернулся, подгреб их под себя и обнял.

— Достали, — сказал он. — У меня от вас голова болит.

— Странно, что не задница, — совершенно серьезно ответил Ойкава, а Ивайзуми начал хохотать. Ну что за придурок.

Они помолчали.

— Ну что, — совершенно другим тоном сказал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми понял, что отдых закончился. — Пора приступать к делу.

Ойкава бодро вскочил, присел пару раз и принялся размахивать руками в разные стороны, активно изображая разминку. Ивайзуми закатил глаза, Ушивака, не привычный к брачным игрищам Ойкавы, с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за его телодвижениями. 

Комм Ойкавы коротко пискнул оповещением.

— Ива-чан, ты ближе, посмотри, что там, — попросил Ойкава, натягивая штаны. — Чур я первый в душ.

Ивайзуми с недовольным стоном протянулся и прочитал сообщение на вспыхнувшей голограмме. Ушивака придвинулся ближе, уткнулся щекой в плечо Ивайзуми, и тот хмыкнул, запуская пятерню в его влажные волосы. Кто бы мог подумать, что Ушивака так охотно лезет обниматься. Не то чтобы Ивайзуми возражал.

— Кто такой Маццун? — спросил Ушивака, зевнув, и Ивайзуми толкнул его в бок.

— Не лезь не в свое дело.

Ушивака откашлялся, извинился и сел, оглядываясь в поисках одежды. Ивайзуми вздохнул, тут же почувствовав себя виноватым. Это с Ойкавой он мог не церемониться, они постоянно друг друга подначивали и никогда не придавали этому значения, вот он и отвык от нормального человеческого общения. Ивайзуми протянулся и дотронулся пальцами до голой поясницы, но Ушивака отстранился, подбирая с пола свою футболку.

— Нужно настроить соединение перед тем, как запечатывать данные под шлюзы А, — сказал он, влезая в тесную в плечах футболку. — Не обязательно всем присутствовать при рассеивании.

Первым порывом было повалить Ушиваку обратно на футон и поинтересоваться, куда это он засобирался. Вообще-то, эту работу они выполняли все вместе — пожинать плоды и разбираться с последствиями будут тоже вместе, так что пусть даже не пытается улизнуть. Ивайзуми сам пока не понял, что все-таки между ними произошло, но такой вариант развития событий, когда Ушивака просто встает и убирается восвояси, он даже не рассматривал. С другой стороны, с самого начала они дали друг другу понять, что все это временно — до тех пор, пока они не покончат с работой. Но сейчас Ивайзуми почему-то чувствовал себя так, будто его бросают после первого свидания. Сам виноват, что захотел большего.  
Ойкава как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал плескаться в душе, а Ушивака уселся за коммы, сгорбившись, будто огородившись от всего мира.

Ивайзуми перечитал сообщение Мацукавы: сервера и перепрошитые запасные коммы были готовы, и Мацукава спрашивал, где им удобнее будет встретиться, чтобы забрать посылку. Ивайзуми подумал, что видеться сейчас с кем-то — слишком опасно. Никто не знает, чем закончится их вылазка на А. Вполне возможно, что через несколько часов они будут объявлены в розыск. В таком случае Мацукаве было бы лучше вообще их не знать.

Он быстро ответил, чтобы тот оставил железо в их проверенном баре, который они часто использовали для нелегальных передачек, и поднялся. Все тело пронизывала истома, жгучая, почти болезненная. Он быстро оделся и еще раз глянул на Ушиваку: тот сидел, как каменное изваяние, будто и не дышал даже. Ивайзуми хотелось до него дотронуться, сказать, что он вообще-то идиот, если думает, что они с Ойкавой вот так запросто отпустят его. И совсем другое дело — если Ушивака сам хочет уйти. В конце концов, он столько лет работал в одиночку, ни с кем не связывался, так с какой стати ему сейчас изменять привычному образу жизни.

В голове все переплеталось и сжималось в шипящий клубок, сердце сдавливала тяжесть, и Ивайзуми, пробурчав что-то на прощание, шагнул за порог. Перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой дверь, он услышал, как смолкает шум воды в душе. Оставалось только надеяться, что Ойкава как-нибудь это уладит. Им нельзя было выходить на дело в таком состоянии.

Он торопливо зашагал по улице, глядя по сторонам. Мимо на огромных скоростях проносились монорельсовые кебы — люди торопились сделать пометку магнитными картами на своих рабочих местах, давая начало десятичасовому отсчету. Было интересно, как изменится их жизнь через день и изменится ли вообще. Кто-то наверняка испытает ужас, необъятный и сковывающий, какой испытал сам Ивайзуми. Перед глазами промелькнут лица — родных и любимых, которых все это время классифицировали как жертв стихийного бедствия. Ивайзуми до сих пор помнил в мельчайших деталях, как разводил руками врач, за плечами которого на каталках лежали накрытые окровавленными простынями маленькие тела. 

А кто-то не придаст этому значения и на следующее утро как обычно отправится на работу, чтобы накопить денег на подарок детям. 

Ивайзуми не знал, что будет дальше, но то, что так это оставлять нельзя, — было совершенно очевидно. Возможно, им даже удастся спасти чьи-то жизни. ЯК наверняка начнет все отрицать, но остановить такую крупную утечку никак не удастся. А дальше — процесс распространения, почти автоматический, требующий минимум человеческих затрат.

Он промерз насквозь, пока добрался до бара. Юркнул к обычному столику и нашарил под диваном небольшую коробку. Мацукава упаковал им как минимум тридцать железок — Ойкава предусмотрительно заказал с запасом. Тридцать хватило бы на то, чтобы обрушить всю сеть если не по стране, то как минимум в большей части секторов. Хорошо, что Мацукава никогда не задавал вопросов.

Домой Ивайзуми возвращался в более приподнятом настроении. Откуда-то взялась вера в собственные силы: он давно довел свой оградительный скрипт до совершенства — на B он летал, а А, вероятнее всего, не намного сложнее. Ушивака впустит их через парадный вход, а Ойкава быстро затранслирует данные. С помпой, без этого никуда, но главное — как всегда эффективно. Подготовка занимала намного больше времени, нежели сам процесс, поэтому они глазом не успеют моргнуть, как биты с информацией просочатся на каждый уровень и подуровень, в каждую архивную базу и каждую сводку новостей. 

А потом они уже разберутся, что им делать друг с другом. Ивайзуми теперь мог сказать наверняка: не хотелось, чтобы Ушивака уходил. Или пропадал с концами. Ойкаве наверняка тоже этого не хочется. Ивайзуми не был экспертом в этих вопросах, но даже ему взгляд Ойкавы прошлой ночью и этим утром говорил о многом. 

Он даже не сразу понял, что из квартиры доносится разговор на повышенных тонах, до того как отворить дверь и оказаться в эпицентре.

— Я все равно уже засветился, — произнес Ушивака, сжимая кулаки и глядя на Ойкаву с тлеющим раздражением. — Не имеет значения, если засвечусь еще раз.

Ойкава, весь багровый от ярости, стоял посреди комнаты в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. Волосы, видимо, даже не успел расчесать после душа — и они высохли непослушными, торчащими во все стороны прядями.

— Ушивака-чан, я конечно подозревал, что до тебя медленно доходит, но не настолько же, — отчеканил он. — Никому не надо светиться. У Ива-чана защита такая, что не подкопаешься.

— Ты никогда не был на уровне А, — констатировал Ушивака, и Ойкава окончательно помрачнел. Из его уст это звучало как уличение в чем-то постыдном. — И времени у нас будет не много. Пара минут. Если не перегружать код защитой, сможем сцедить больше и протиснемся в основной канал. Это самый эффективный способ.

Ойкава открыл рот, моргнул и только сейчас заметил его, стоящего в дверях.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава зло усмехнулся, — ты только послушай. Ушивака-чан уже видит себя на доске почета: хочет заявиться на А при полном параде, чтобы каждый таракан в Гипервебе точно знал, у кого не хватило мозгов прикрепить к коду простенький защитный скрипт.

— Эй, он не простенький, — попытался возразить Ивайзуми.

— Ойкава, — угрожающе зарычал Ушивака, и Ивайзуми невольно вздрогнул. — Дело не во мне и не в вас. Мы должны распространить информацию — все. Я предлагаю тебе лучший способ. Ты сам это знаешь.

Ойкава выругался, и Ивайзуми задумался над вариантом, который до этого даже не рассматривал. Конечно, такую работу лучше выполнять при помощи самого простого и мощного кода: без наворотов, в том числе и защиты. Тогда у них будет больше времени и выше вероятность "разбросать" более полный пакет данных на максимальный радиус перед тем, как перекроют шлюзы и они окажутся в ловушке. Но выходить без защиты, без шифратора, с персонального комма с прямым подключением — было чистым самоубийством. Все равно что выбежать на поле битвы с атомной бомбой наперевес. И Ушиваку абсолютно точно поймают — не пройдет и пяти минут. Сначала там, а потом здесь. Теперь стало понятно, почему он не хотел, чтобы все присутствовали при рассеивании. Он вообще не собирался их в это вмешивать.

И Ойкава тоже все это прекрасно понимал.

Ивайзуми вздохнул и взъерошил волосы.

— Я согласен с Ойкавой, — сказал он и шагнул к нему. Ойкава посмотрел на него растерянно, а потом — с такой неприкрытой благодарностью, что у Ивайзуми все скрутило внутри. — Мы тут жопу рвали, пока ты был в отключке, а теперь ты хочешь присвоить всю работу себе и прославиться в одиночку?

— Я не хочу прославиться, — устало начал Ушивака, но Ивайзуми его перебил.

— Знаешь что, иди-ка ты нахер, мученик. Не ты один потерял близких во время Большой Дженни, — он начинал выходить из себя и вдруг почувствовал, как Ойкава сжимает пальцами плечо. — А знаешь, сколько трясло до этого? А после? И каждый раз гибли сотни, тысячи. Так что засунь свои героические порывы себе в задницу. Мы начали вместе — и вместе закончим. И никто, повторяю, ни один придурок при этом не засветится. Уяснили?

Ушивака мгновенно осел, как спущенный шарик, и опустил взгляд. Ойкава мелко подрагивал, и когда Ивайзуми обернулся к нему, тот смеялся в кулак.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал он очень тихо надломленным голосом. — Тебе не кажется, что с задницы Ушиваки-чана на сегодня достаточно?

И Ивайзуми даже не пытался сдержаться, когда дал по голове сначала одному, а потом второму.

Воцарившийся мир ощущался с двух боков теплыми прикосновениями, и Ивайзуми позволил себе поразмышлять о том, что будет, когда они закончат. По всему выходило, что ничего хорошего, однако в их силах было сделать так, чтобы этого не случилось. Если так подумать, для этого не требовалось сверхусилий — нужно было просто просчитать все свои действия с максимальной точностью. Это Ивайзуми любил и умел.

План выстраивался в голове пункт за пунктом, и пока он выкладывал Ойкаве и Ушиваке свои соображения, его охватывал азарт. Дело было уже даже не в том, что они впишут свои имена в историю, а в том, как круто будет решить эту задачку.

Ойкава упал на футон и долго смотрел в потолок, шевеля губами. В опустившемся полумраке полоска светлой кожи между штанами и задравшейся футболкой как будто светилась. А когда Ушивака наклонился и коснулся губами живота, Ойкава приглушенно выдохнул и поймал взгляд Ивайзуми.

— Мы сделаем по-другому, — чуть улыбнулся Ойкава, и Ушивака отстранился, чуть хмурясь, а Ивайзуми охватили недобрые предчувствия. Ойкава улыбался так мрачно, что сразу стало ясно: он не отступит, и им придется вертеться изо всех сил.

— Рассказывай, — обреченно сказал он и улегся рядом, тоже посмотрев в потолок. Ничего нового и интересного там не оказалось. 

— Это должен быть хаос. Нам нужно вбросить информацию не просто на новостные порталы, — говорил он, — а взломать структуру уровня так, чтобы на любой запрос выдавался наш пакет.

— Ты хочешь внедрить вирус, — с легким интересом отметил Ушивака.

— Ммм, — Ойкава пошевелил пальцами на ногах. — В твоем изложении, Ушивака-чан, все выглядит как-то примитивно. Но да, именно это я и хочу.

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми вздохнул, — ты себе представляешь, сколько времени займет написание вируса, способного выжить на уровне А? 

Тот только отмахнулся.

— Ива-чан, твой план хорош. Но он не дает гарантии, что мы подчистим все хвосты. Ты прав, что лучше наслаждаться делом, оставаясь на свободе.

— По-твоему, хаос такую возможность даст? — ворчливо поинтересовался Ивайзуми, но в голове уже закрутились варианты. Если предположить, что им удастся написать взломщика, который проникнет на самые дальние уровни… В голове забрезжило понимание. — Ты спятил, Ойкава. Просто нет.

Тихий смешок разорвал тишину. Ойкава увлеченно рассматривался потолок и улыбался ему.

— Вы о чем? — Ушивака нахмурился.

— Может, сразу убить Ойкаву? — начал размышлять вслух Ивайзуми. — Сколько нервных клеток я себе сберегу. Ушивака мне поможет. Поможет ведь? — и с силой его пнул.

Ушивака закашлялся, а Ивайзуми, наконец, сжалился. 

— Побочный эффект хаоса — краш всей системы.

Ойкава отмахнулся.

— Ты пессимист и перестраховщик, Ива-чан, ничего с системой не случится, она и не на такое рассчитана, тебе ли не знать.

— Ни одна система не рассчитана на тебя, — с искренним отвращением сказал Ивайзуми. — Моя нервная система — так уж точно.

Ойкава перевернулся набок и подышал в шею. Потом по кадыку прошелся влажный теплый язык, талию обвили руки, а Ойкава прижался к нему всем телом.

— Если использовать возможности Ушиваки-чан, твою завесу и мой гений, то мы уложимся примерно в полторы минуты.

Ивайзуми и без всякого такого знал, что проиграл этот безнадежный спор. У Ойкавы было удивительное свойство — он умел вести за собой. Даже не так. За ним хотелось идти. Вот и сейчас Ивайзуми отпихнул его от себя, сел и подтянул комм поближе. Надо было прикинуть ресурсы.

— Ушивака-чан, мы с тобой будем писать вирус, — Ойкава даже потер руки от удовольствия, — пока Ива-чан занимается нашей защитой и организацией отвлекающих атак.

— Если мы хотим нагрузить сервера, придется попотеть. И раскошелиться, — Ивайзуми мрачно смотрел на цифры — по всему выходило, что на отвлечение хотя бы одной десятой ресурса мощностей Управления у них уйдут без малого сутки работы — и это при том, что атаку нужно организовать не на пять секунд, а как минимум на минуту, причем не из Японии.

Ладно, у него была пара задумок. В конце концов, не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Он принялся за работу, то и дело поглядывая, чем занимаются Ойкава и Ушивака. Те сидели друг напротив друга, уставившись в свои экраны, и только пальцы бегали по консоли, вызывая целые блоки скриптов. Ушивака писал слишком быстро, но Ойкава успевал видоизменять его код и даже оставлять лакуны для Ивайзуми. Было хорошо видно, куда будет встраиваться механизм завесы. Ойкава всегда принимал изящные решения, Ивайзуми тихо восхищался этим его умением выжать из кода все до капли.

Когда Маццун сигнализировал, что подготовил для них дополнительное железо, он едва не лопался от любопытства.

— Не знаю, что вы там, ребята затеяли, но моя задница чует проблемы, — сказал он, и на экране его лицо растянула добрая улыбка.

— А вы с Макки не болтайте, и останетесь в выигрыше.

— Понял, — Маццун отключился, и Ивайзуми ухмыльнулся про себя — в ближайшее время их точно никто не побеспокоит.

Но чем больше Ивайзуми работал, тем больше ему казалось, что шансов нет. Слишком плотная защита, избыточная фильтрация и замкнутая система. Он задумался. Избыточная фильтрация. Ведь на А постоянно снуют боты-ищейки. Система, даже при такой избыточной фильтрации, должна их как-то опознавать. У ищеек вряд ли есть возможность глубокого внедрения, это программы-контуры, но Ивайзуми для того, чтобы на минуту обрушить сервера, это и не нужно. Главное, оттянуть внимание для того, чтобы Ойкава и Ушивака успели взломать систему и внедрить вирус.

К вечеру голова и руки гудели от усталости, но идея, поначалу казавшейся сырой и невыполнимой, начала обретать внятные формы. Ивайзуми снял защитные очки и потянулся — спина болела, а в горле пересохло. Перед лицом оказался стакан с водой — Ивайзуми взял его у Ушиваки и выпил целиком.

— Когда Ива-чан работает, он ничего не замечает, — Ойкава подобрался сзади и обнял, прижимаясь грудью к спине.

— Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, — сказал Ушивака. Выглядел он тоже усталым, но в то же время довольным. 

Ивайзуми взглянул на двоящийся в глазах код и вынужден был согласиться. Если он не поспит хотя бы пару часов, то наворотит такого, что они год будут разбираться. Шеи коснулся поцелуй.

Пальцы Ойкавы оказались под футболкой и прошлись по ребрам. Ивайзуми попытался отодвинуться, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Ушиваки и замер. 

Он, в отличие от Ойкавы, умел извиняться и успешно это практиковал, когда знал, что действительно не прав. Только сейчас чувство вины было, а причин он найти не мог: не просить же в конце концов прощения за то, что был слишком груб. В то же время возникало ощущение, будто они сделали два шага назад, и ответственность за это лежала на нем. Ойкава продолжал прижиматься губами к его шее, сонно и неторопливо, и Ивайзуми решил воспользоваться шансом, хотя сам чертовски устал.

— Кому-то опять требуется особое приглашение, — пробурчал он, потянув Ушиваку за футболку на себя.

Целовались медленно и неторопливо, никто не пытался набирать темп или перейти к чему-то большему. Ивайзуми погладил его по голове, и Ушивака устроился ближе, вжимаясь в бок, прямо под плечо Ойкавы. Ивайзуми оторвался от него, набирая в грудь воздуха. Было так тесно и жарко, но в то же время лениво было даже снять с себя одежду. Он сцепил руки замком на талии Ушиваки и смотрел, как Ойкава наклоняется и проводит языком по его ушной раковине, а у того перехватывает воздух и вырывается хриплым выдохом.

Шло время, но продолжения не было. Ойкава бездумно водил носом по всему, до чего мог дотянуться, Ушивака покорно подставлялся под их ласки, что-то сонно мыча, да и самому Ивайзуми с трудом давалось каждое моргание, интервалы между которыми становились все больше.

— Нет, не могу, — разочарованно сказал Ойкава, первым нарушая тишину. — Дайте мне три-четыре часа, а потом я — весь ваш.

— Да кому ты нужен, — Ивайзуми вяло толкнул его локтем. Смысл сказанного дошел не сразу. — Тогда какого хрена мы тут делаем? Отлепитесь.

Он выпутался из их расслабленной хватки и первым повалился на футон. Коммы статично мерцали выводимыми исчислениями, прогоняя расчеты и алгоритмы. Это успокаивало, как ребенка — колыбельная матери. Никаких сбоев, сюрпризов и подлянок. Код был его первым другом до того, как он встретился с Ойкавой, и продолжал оставаться неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Таких, как он, не мысливших своей жизни иначе, в их кругу называли "сухими" — кто-то с пренебрежением, кто-то — с неприкрытым уважением. И из всех, кого встречал Ивайзуми, Ойкава был самым сухим, а Ушивака шел следом, дыша ему в спину. И в голове не укладывалось, что он всего полчаса назад на полном серьезе готов был отказаться от этого.

Ойкава, как это постоянно бывало, озвучил его мысли вместо него. 

— Ушивака-чан, я думал, что ты профессионал. 

— Теперь ты так не думаешь? — спросил Ушивака, ложась рядом с Ивайзуми и закидывая за голову руки.

— Говорят, что у настоящих профессионалов нет сердца, — задумчиво произнес Ойкава, и Ивайзуми краем глаза увидел, как он кладет ладонь Ушиваке на грудь. — Они корыстны и никогда не жертвуют своими интересами ради абстрактной идеи.

Ушивака сперва нахмурился, а потом заметно смутился.

— Я не знал... Я не знал, что у вас тоже личный интерес, — очень тихо произнес он, и Ивайзуми понял — вот то, за что ему хотелось попросить прощения. 

— Не знал? — недоверчиво переспросил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми почувствовал на себе его взгляд. — Разве Ива-чан не рассказывал, как мы встретились?

— Что ты несешь? Конечно нет, — да и с чего бы он вдруг стал рассказывать Ушиваке, тогда еще просто Орлу, о том, как они с Ойкавой встретились в детской комнате при госпитале, куда их родители приехали на опознание. — Никому это не интересно.

— А я думал, вы как лучшие подружки — всем делитесь друг с другом, — Ойкава тупо хихикнул, но Ивайзуми показалось, будто в его голосе проскользнуло облегчение. И внезапно стало ясно если не все, то очень многое. Например, как называлась та муха, которая укусила Ойкаву, когда они только взламывали код. Невероятный придурок.

Какое-то время они помолчали. Ивайзуми нравилось так молчать — комфортно и спокойно. Больше всего он любил, когда они молчали с Ойкавой во время работы, но это молчание тоже было очень приятным. Не покидало ощущение, что внутри ослабляются какие-то звенья, до этого прочно и надежно скрепленные. Наверное, поэтому Ивайзуми сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— И как тебе работа в коллективе?

Ушивака дернулся — видимо, успел заснуть — и вытянул руки вдоль туловища, коснувшись пальцами ладони Ивайзуми. Совсем как тогда, когда они первые ночи засыпали рядом друг с другом, но на этот раз его прикосновение не было случайным и никуда не делось. 

— Не так, как я себе представлял, — Ушивака прочистил горло. — Думаю, дело в вас. С другими было бы иначе.

— Ушивака-чан, тебе выпала честь поработать с лучшими из лучших, а ты даже комплимент не можешь сформулировать по-человечески, — Ойкава перегнулся через Ушиваку и схватил Ивайзуми за нос. — И знаешь, Ива-чан, работу обычно оценивают после ее завершения. Так что отложи пока свой опросник.

Ивайзуми прекрасно понимал: ему тоже не хотелось думать о том, что будет, когда все завершится. Орел, конечно, так никогда и не выполнит свой заказ, они не получат свою долю, но эта работа оказалась самой ответственной и необходимой, какую только можно было представить. Они ворвутся на А, сделают свое дело и бесшумно слиняют, не оставив после себя ничего, за что удалось бы зацепиться. Только что дальше? Эти мысли кислотой прожигали дыру в сознании и сливались туда мутной жижей. 

Ойкава и Ушивака еще какое-то время переговаривались, а потом прильнули к нему с двух сторон, положив руки ему на плечи. Приятная истома обволакивала тело, но заснуть окончательно не получалось. Не то чтобы Ивайзуми не нравилось. Ощущения доносились, словно через слой ваты — расслабляющее удовольствие бродило в крови, смешиваясь со сном. Когда Ойкава начал поглаживать его по животу, Ушивака сдавлено вздохнул и уперся твердым членом в бедро. Оставалось только надеяться, что Ойкава догадается его не трогать. 

Шепот над головой сливался в тихий ненавязчивый шум, и Ивайзуми окончательно задремал. Из сна он выплыл, когда его член облизывали сразу два языка. Застонал, чуть раздвигая ноги, и Ойкава тут же послушно взял в рот, лаская промежность. Оргазм, смягченный дремотой, нарастал медленно, и Ивайзуми, балансировавший между сном и явью, не сразу заметил, что рот сменился. Ушивака сосал осторожно, как будто боялся навредить, и Ивайзуми почувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы от подступающего оргазма. Ойкава рядом задвигался — торопливо и размеренно; задышал тяжело, а вместе с ним задвигался Ушивака, не выпуская член изо рта. Ивайзуми кончил, когда на голую ногу брызнул теплая сперма, а Ойкава застонал, извиваясь и выплескиваясь до конца.

Ушивака поперхнулся, а Ойкава через миг перегнулся через Ивайзуми и торопливо задвигал рукой. Когда по телу Ушиваки прокатилась мощная дрожь, Ивайзуми притянул их обоих к себе и невнятно скомандовал:

— Спать, идиоты.

И на этот раз совершенно точно вырубился.

Проснулся он от ощущения солнца, хотя в квартире окна были плотно закрыты и горели лишь низкие лампы на стенах да мигали огоньки станций. Ивайзуми лежал, смотрел в потолок и перебирал мысленно код: кое в чем он был не уверен, кое-каких данных у него попросту не было и не могло быть, но сейчас было совершенно понятно, что он сделал все, что мог и от него теперь мало что зависело.

Он потянулся и поморщился — кожу на животе стянуло высохшей спермой, и вообще ночной секс сейчас казался сном. И как их угораздило, они же спать собирались. Ойкава так вообще какой-то озабоченный, его точно нужно хорошенько трахнуть.

— Подъем, Ива-чан!

Явился, как будто чувствовал. Ивайзуми из принципа отнял одеяло, завернулся в него и еще немного полежал. А потом поинтересовался:

— Презентация готова?

Даже голос у Ойкавы лучился самодовольством:

— А как же. И даже зашифровано все в лучшем виде. Файл мы разметили сразу в нескольких хранилищах, запросы будут переадресовываться, распределяя нагрузку.

— Отлично, — Ивайзуми зевнул и, наконец, окончательно проснулся.

За завтраком они еще долго обсуждали стратегию. Ойкава чертил ножом прямо на пластике стола, и Ивайзуми хотелось надавать ему по рукам.

— Тайминг,— сказал он. — Нужно идеально подобрать время. Я буду следить за временем, а ваша задача — следить за мной. Как только атака на сервера захлебнется и они решат, что справились, я займусь ими по-настоящему. А вы займетесь вирусом.

Ладони вспотели от волнения.

— У нас все получится, — напряженно сказал Ойкава.

— Просто делай то, что всегда делаешь, — Ивайзуми легонько щелкнул Ойкаву по носу. — А мы с Ушивакой сделаем свое дело.

Сигнал входящего сообщения по личному каналу заставил подскочить: Маццун подтверждал, что новые сервера доставлены куда сказано и даже подключены. А это значило, что можно было приступать.

В комнате Ойкава врубил повышенное охлаждение, и по рукам ползли мурашки. Правда, Ивайзуми не был уверен, что это от прохлады. В любом случае совсем скоро будет жарко. От нагрузок очки-визоры грелись, но без них не обойтись — скорость обработки информации при работе в Гипервебе всегда была повышенной. И мозг без очков просто иной раз не справлялся с потоком данных.

Ивайзуми плюхнулся на пол, отметив, что Ойкава и Ушивака уже сидели за мониторами, а коммы подмигивали зелеными огоньками. После завершения операции от всего этого придется избавиться.

— Ну что, ребята, поехали, — тихий голос Ойкавы пробрал до самых костей.

Наверное, в первый раз Ивайзуми подумал, что их авантюра увенчается успехом. И запустил атаку на сервера управления. Запросы потекли один за другим, нагружая сервера, а те довольно лихо справлялись с нагрузкой, отсекая дополнительный трафик. Пока все шло по плану.

Профиль Ойкавы казался бледно-голубым в свете монитора, губы постоянно шевелились, а очки-консервы, закрывающие лицо, делали его похожим на инопланетянина. Ушивака дрогнул и повел плечом.

— Они купировали атаку,— заметил он.

— Вижу, — отозвался Ивайзуми, выждал несколько секунд, давая защитным программам время, а потом запустил вторую волну атаки. По его расчетам, нагрузка достигнет пика минут через двадцать.

Футболка прилипла к мокрой спине, и Ивайзуми краем глаза увидел, как пальцы Ушиваки бегают по консоли. Ойкава что-то добрасывал в код, и Ивайзуми решил не задавать вопросы. Будь что-то важное, Ойкава бы притормозил операцию. 

Ивайзуми дождался, когда схлынет вторая волна, и посмотрел на часы. Они атаковали управление без малого сорок минут. В данный момент часть сервисов из числа не самых важных была недоступна, а по некоторым маршрутам поток данных шел с задержкой.

Третья волна будет совсем другой — нацеленной не на банальную заглушку каналов, а на поиск брешей в конфигурациях. Скорее их будут править на лету, но все равно потребуется время. А значит, придется оттянуть мощности и закрыть доступ для программ-ищеек. И сначала нужно отыскать одну или даже двух.

Ойкава нашел трех. Ищейки были в глубине контура, и это значило, что когда их отключат, то их код останется там же. Ушивака аккуратно всадил в каждую из них по блохе и самоликвидировался, уничтожая комм на руке.

Блохи представляли собой ключи-отзывы, крошечные программы, которые взаимодействуют только со своими «замками». В неактивном виде они были незаметны.

Вот теперь пошла третья волна. Ивайзуми смотрел, как один за другим зависают сервера, перетирая один и тот же запрос, словно отражение отражения в зеркальной комнате. Сейчас некоторые системы Управления совершенно точно не могут выполнить часть запросов.

Ойкава резко выдохнул и вылетел сразу на уровень В. Ушивака катился за ним следом, его невозмутимый код двигался необычно, это было не то, к чему они привыкли за три года. Перед ними был Орел, но куда как более хитрый и быстрый. Ушивака прокладывал себе путь, а Ойкава держался у него на хвосте, словно хитрая акула. Ивайзуми казалось, что он слышит клацанье челюстей.

— Восемь минут до пика, — проговорил он и отметил, что голос звучит спокойно, даже скучающе.

— Сколько у нас будет времени после пика? — Ойкава сидел неподвижно, только пальцы подрагивали на консоли.

— Я бы рассчитывать на шестьдесят, нет, сорок секунд, — честно ответил Ивайзуми.

— Значит, нам нужно уложиться в тридцать.

— Уложимся,— низкий спокойный голос Ушиваки разрезал воцарившуюся тишину, а губы Ойкавы дрогнули в ухмылке. Ивайзуми почувствовал, что сам улыбается в ответ.

— Пик, — предупредил Ивайзуми, когда от серверов управления перестал приходить отклик. — Они включили Геенну наконец-то.

Глухая защита, фильтрующая трафик, отрубала все связи с внешним миром и позволяла системе перенастраиваться.

Ойкава и Ушивака чесали прямиком к уровню А. Если защита раньше времени догадается, что атака на сервера — отвлекающий маневр, им крышка. 

Ивайзуми усилил атаку, швырнув в дело имеющиеся в наличии мощности и зомбируя все, что попадались под руку. Ойкава и Ушивака аккуратно пробирались к файерволлам уровня А.

Тридцать две секунды. 

Система наконец-то осознала, что атаки ведутся с целью отвлечения от периметра, и выпустила оставшихся ищеек, оттягивая силы с защиты серверов на защиту программного кода всего уровня.

Ивайзуми подобрался. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Сейчас ситуация зависела от того, удалось Ушиваке или Ойкаве запустить вирус. Потому что на складывание снайперской винтовки — блох и основного пакета с червем, у них будет не больше семи секунд. Семь секунд перед тем, как система наглухо захлопнется перед внешним миром.

Четвертую волну никто не ожидал. Ивайзуми считал, что это слишком рискованно, но сейчас он знал, что сделал правильный выбор. На миг сеть дрогнула. И он заорал во весь голос:

— Сейчас!

Ойкава и Ушивака выпустили сонм червей одновременно. Каждый из них представлял программу, которая становилась полноценной только при взаимодействии с блохой-ключом. Зато они стремились к этим ключам, сметая все на своем пути, и один из защитных контуров дрогнул. 

Червь ввинтился на А и начал стремительно копировать себя, генерируя вокруг хаотичный поток данных. Защитная завеса была изменена таким образом, что каждый ее элемент был самостоятельной программой. И под нею тонким ключом выплеснулся на основной распределительный уровень и побежал по артериям спускающихся вниз каналов тот самый заветный пакет данных. Ивайзуми завороженно наблюдал, как он раскрывался, распечатывая самого себя, на каждом подуровне, взламывал и проникал на каждый носитель, на каждый домен и каждую стационарную базу, куда мог дотянуться. За полторы секунды он спустился на самое дно и там продолжил растекаться экстенсивно, копируя сам себя уже самостоятельно.

Со стороны Ушиваки и Ойкавы послышался облегченный вздох — неясно, чей. Однако чутье подсказывало Ивайзуми, что это не конец. Он перенастроил макросы, ослабив поток данных в завесе, — но система не отзывалась, наглухо забитая избыточной информацией. Нагрузка оказалась такой силы, что система была вынуждена перекрыть все входы и выходы на уровень самой себе, и вот тогда Ивайзуми понял, что дело дрянь. Код продолжал множиться, заполняя собой все, толкаясь в непроницаемые стенки, кроша контуры в порошок и окончательно теряя свой первоначальный облик, модифицируясь за секунды миллиарды раз.

— Ой-ей, — протянул Ойкава.

Ивайзуми смотрел на экран в священном ужасе. От перегрузок, казалось, трещал монитор, Ойкава и Ушивака тяжело дышали, словно только что оббежали весь город, а в голове Ивайзуми зрело совершенно четкое понимание надвигающейся катастрофы. И понимание, что они уже не смогут остановить атаку, которую сами же инициировали. 

Сыпались биты данных, аварийные сервера выли из-за перегрузок и рапортовали о невозможности нормального функционирования в гипервебе. Рухнет А — трещина пойдет по всей Сети, и она, в конце концов, развалится на куски вслед за верхушкой пирамиды. Ивайзуми подключился к аварийному режиму, но отклика не было никакого, вообще. Оставалось только наблюдать, как А расползается по швам, забивая все каналы бессмысленным нечитаемым потоком, и те распухают и самоликвидируются, оставляя после себя лишь белый шум. 

Они неслись прямиком с самую большую катастрофу современного мира, и последней доступной информацией, которые люди получат из Гипервеба, последней весточкой из Мировой Объединенной Сети будут данные о том, чем на самом деле были вызваны землетрясения за последние десять лет.

— Пиздец, — подытожил Ушивака. Ивайзуми сглотнул слюну.

Гипервеб, место, которое они с чистой совестью могли назвать своим домом, рушился у них на глазах. Ивайзуми не знал, подлежит ли система восстановлению, и если да, то когда она вновь сможет функционировать нормально. Ясно было одно: в лучшем случае это будет началом с чистого листа. Все их наработки, вся их десятилетняя деятельность, весь их опыт не имел больше никакого значения, потому что прежнюю систему, к которой они долгое время приспосабливались, восстановить было уже невозможно. Их словно принудительно лишали памяти, насильственно отнимали первичные навыки и оставляли посреди безжизненной пустыни с пустыми руками. Никогда еще Ивайзуми не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

Комм щелкнул коротким оповещением — все еще способный к простейшим откликам. Все-таки Ойкава гений, как бы сильно он ни открещивался: выцарапать все данные из перекрученного несколькими сотнями шифров пакета и сделать из них простейший эмулятор, подстраивающийся под любой носитель. Ушивака тоже — Ивайзуми никак не ожидал, что он так слаженно проведет рассеивание. Это была ювелирная работа, рассчитанная на то, чтобы информация дошла до каждого — от бездомных в содержательных центрах до главенствующей корпоративной верхушки. И, в конце концов, даже до заказчиков Ушиваки. Получалось, что свою работу он все-таки выполнил.

Ивайзуми усмехнулся, по телу прошел вымораживающий озноб. Работа была сделана. И за эту работу нужно было заплатить соразмерную цену.

Не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, краем глаза он заметил, как поднимается Ойкава и бредет к нему шатающейся походкой. Когда он опустился рядом, Ивайзуми сам уложил его голову себе на плечо, запустив пальцы во влажные волосы.

— Хорошо сработано, — прошептал он.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что придется еще раз испытать то чувство, когда впервые влезаешь в систему, — Ойкава невесело хмыкнул.

— Это в случае, если они ее восстановят, — пробормотал Ивайзуми. Система начала обрушиваться на саму себя уже на B. А когда процесс перекинется на C — тамошние обитатели даже не успеют понять, что происходит. В какой-то момент их просто выкинет с концами — возможно, уже навсегда.

— Восстановят, — Ойкава махнул рукой, но голос звучал неуверенно. — Другой вопрос — когда. 

Ушивака тоже поднялся во весь свой внушительный рост. Ивайзуми посмотрел на него в полузабытьи, увидел бледное лицо и подрагивающие губы, и почему-то стало смешно. Смех толкался в груди, но он не давал ему протиснуться к горлу — хотелось досмотреть до конца без срывов в истерический хохот. Все-таки не каждый день рушатся метрические системы целого государства. 

Ушивака посмотрел на них и отключил свой комм. Будто принял какое-то решение.

— По крайней мере, теперь точно не осталось никаких следов.

Ивайзуми нахмурился — зачем было озвучивать очевидное. Для ребят с испорченной историей представлялась идеальная возможность, если, конечно, рассчитывать на то, что система когда-нибудь восстановится. Для Ушиваки в том числе. Внутренности скрутило в тугой узел. Несмотря на то, что он постоянно об этом думал, это финальное напоминание о том, что их больше ничего не удерживает вместе, будто разрушило какую-то непреодолимую преграду в голове. Сдерживаемое понимание выплеснулось и растеклось, заполняя до краев. Через час мир погрузится в хаос: Ивайзуми уже чувствовал, как извне давит подступающий ужас, непонимание, паника, слышал выкрикиваемые вопросы миллионов голосов.

Но сейчас до этого не было никакого дела. Ушивака стоял неподвижно, будто захваченный в плен тех же самых мыслей. А может, чего-то ждал.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на Ушиваку в упор, подтягивая Ойкаву ближе. 

— Ойкава-сан все сделал наилучшим образом, — Ойкава попытался выкарабкаться из кольца рук Ивайзуми, но потерпел поражение. — Ойкава-сан сегодня был на высоте, он был гениален.

— Ойкава, — Ивайзуми опрокинул его на футон, чувствуя, как за плотно занавешенным окном начинают гаснуть огни, погружая город в кромешную темень, — успокойся.

Комната обесточилась в один миг, и тут же заработали аварийные источники питания. В неровном свете мониторов лицо Ойкавы казалось потусторонним, и Ивайзуми наклонился, трогая его губы. Губы были реальными, как сам Ойкава под его руками. Он тяжело дышал, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, и Ивайзуми чувствовал, что тот никак не может успокоиться.

Ушивака неловко шевельнулся, словно отмирая, и Ивайзуми в самый последний момент поймал его за руку и стиснул ладонь.

— Ива-чан. Ушивака-чан, — Ойкава закрывал рот ладонью, глаза казались огромными. — Со мной творится какая-то ерунда. Мне хочется рыдать и я, кажется, не смогу сдержаться.

Ойкава смотрел изумленно, его губы кривились, а из глаз начали катиться слезы. Он тяжело задышал, глотая воздух, но по телу прокатилась дрожь, от которой он всхлипнул.

Ушивака вдруг лег рядом, прижимаясь горячим телом, и Ивайзуми благодарно запустил руку ему в волосы, коротко целуя губы. Тот коротко выдохнул и положил руку на спину, трогая позвонки.

Ойкава всхлипнул уже во весь голос и крупно содрогнулся, а Ивайзуми прижал его к себе покрепче, заваливаясь на бок. Когда Ушивака улегся рядом, прижимаясь к Ойкаве с другого бока, у того сорвало резьбу.

Ивайзуми думал, что приготовился к этому, но нихрена подобного. Ойкава забился в сухих рыданиях, и оттого, что хотелось самым тупым образом присоединиться, становилось только хуже. Ивайзуми провел рукой по сухому лицу, сталкиваясь пальцами с Ушивакой, обнял Ойкаву покрепче и прижал к себе, чувствуя, как его трясет от дрожи. Когда Ойкава начал мотать головой, Ивайзуми отстранился, а Ушивака, наоборот, прильнул к его губам, целуя так глубоко, что они с Ойкавой сразу же начали задыхаться.

И все равно не помогало. Плечи Ойкавы ходили ходуном, руки дрожали, а из горла вырывались сухие сдавленные всхлипы, как будто Ойкаву что-то душило. Ладони у него оказались ледяными. Ивайзуми сжал пальцы, но Ойкава не реагировал — только сухо рыдал, содрогаясь все больше и больше. А потом вцепился в них с Ушивакой с такой силой, что аж перехватило дыхание.

Ивайзуми потянулся, сдирая одежду — то ли с себя, то ли с Ойкавы, а может даже с Ушиваки. Ойкава извивался, не помогая, но и не мешая, и Ушивака его придерживал, когда Ивайзуми потянул вниз штаны. Трусов Ойкава под них не надевал, и Ивайзуми наклонился, вбирая в рот мягкий член, зарываясь лицом в яички и слушая, как рядом тяжело дышит Ушивака. 

Когда Ивайзуми оторвался от Ойкавы, Ушивака смотрел тем мутным взглядом, который бывает у людей, умирающих от жажды. А потом он наклонился к Ивайзуми, замер, словно выжидая, и коснулся губами губ. Первый поцелуй получился целомудренным и бесконечно долгим.

Ушивака почти не двигался, дышал так тихо, только сжимал кулаки, а Ивайзуми вдумчиво исследовал его рот, и удовольствие по горлу стекало прямо в пах. Когда Ивайзуми опустил глаза, то увидел, что Ойкава, не дыша, смотрит на них снизу. Его больше не трясло, тонкий длинный член стоял, и Ойкава трогал себя, размазывая по головке тягучие капли.

— Ойкава,— ласково начал Ивайзуми. Хотелось этого психованного засранца то ли выпороть, то ли отлупить подушкой. Он раздвинул Ойкаве ноги и потрогал между ягодиц — сухо и узко. Подхватил под колени, переворачивая на живот, и Ойкава послушно, словно мягкая глина, улегся, подтянув ноги к груди.

Округлый зад и светлые, словно жемчужные ягодицы выступали из темноты двумя полушариями, и Ивайзуми почувствовал, что дрожит. Глубоко вздохнул, и потянулся к серьезному Ушиваке — они с Ойкавой виноваты в том, что Ивайзуми начали нравиться поцелуи.

Он взял баночку с кремом. Осталось совсем немного, поэтому Ивайзуми поддел на палец немного душистой массы и аккуратно смазал Ойкаве задний проход. Ойкава сжимался, а Ивайзуми все глубже вставлял палец, трогая упругие стенки, а Ушивака взял Ойкаву за подбородок и сел перед ним на колени. Большой член покачивался у Ойкавы перед лицом, и Ивайзуми хрипло попросил: 

— Возьми его в рот.

Он даже не смог бы объяснить, почему именно так и почему прямо сейчас. Просто перед глазами мелькнула картинка: член Ушиваки у Ойкавы во рту, и возбуждение, без того неслабое, поднималось до самого пика.

Ушивака мазнул Ойкаве по губам и протяжно, с наслаждением выдохнул, когда Ойкава облизал головку. А Ивайзуми трясущимися руками стал смазывать себя, прижимаясь головкой к заднему проходу и проталкиваясь миллиметр за миллиметром внутрь, в жаркую тесноту. Кольцо мышц вокруг члена растянулось и покраснело, а Ойкаву била дрожь.

Ивайзуми положил ладонь Ойкаве на спину, натягивая его на себя, а потом одним рывком вставил до самых яиц. Ойкава вскрикнул, насаживаясь ртом на член, и заскулил, вращая бедрами.

Ушивака безостановочно гладил его по голове, и Ивайзуми заворожено смотрел, как пальцы перебирают пряди.

Первый толчок делать было страшно. Ивайзуми не был уверен, что не кончит сразу, как только двинется. Но Ойкава не говорил «нет», и при этом его слишком хотелось, чтобы отступать.

Ивайзуми толкнулся, прижимаясь пахом к ягодицам, и нащупал вялый член. Ойкава цеплялся за бедра Ушиваки, член едва помещался в рот, и выходил изо рта мокрый и блестящий от слюны. А еще почти такой же красный, как задний проход Ойкавы.

Ивайзуми вспыхнул, теряя над собой контроль, Ушивака шире расставил бедра и наклонился, ловя губы Ивайзуми, а Ойкава сжался вокруг члена, и все стало неважным. Осталась только горячая теснота, твердеющий в кулаке член и влажные звуки, с которыми Ойкава сосал.

Он что-то бормотал, и Ивайзуми прислушался сквозь шум в ушах.

— Хорошо, как же хорошо, Ива-чан, и больно. И хорошо, да.

Ивайзуми отчаянно зажмурился и начал толкаться в такт этому бормотанию, а Ушивака беспорядочно гладил Ойкаву по голове. Его грудь была блестящей от пота, руки бугрились мышцами, и Ивайзуми окончательно забылся.

Толчки стали беспорядочными, он двигался быстро и резко, и Ойкаву уже трясло, а Ушивака кусал губы, открывал рот и жмурился. Ивайзуми не мог отвести взгляда от его лица и лишь быстрее толкался в задницу Ойкавы. А тот вдруг задергался, и Ивайзуми окатило горячей волной оргазма, когда по пальцам потекла сперма.

Лицо Ушиваки на миг стало беспомощным и беззащитным, а потом он кончил Ойкаве в рот, придерживая его ладонями за лицо и содрогаясь.

Член заскользил легко, и Ивайзуми выжал себя до капли, а потом размазал сперму Ойкавы по животу. Ушивака, дрожа, чуть отстранился, а Ойкава, словно подкошенный, завалился набок. Из задницы текла сперма, и Ивайзуми наклонился, собирая ее языком. Ойкава тихо заскулил, и Ушивака улегся рядом, крепко обнимая.

Собственная сперма немного горчила на языке, и Ойкава вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения. Задний проход был горячим и натертым, и Ивайзуми поцеловал Ойкаву между ягодиц, а потом улегся рядом.

Они с Ушивакой переплели руки и закрыли глаза. В голове было пусто и хорошо, и Ойкава рядом.

— Все, — начал Ушивака сбивчиво, приподнимая в ладонях лицо Ойкавы, — все в порядке?

Ивайзуми подумал, что, конечно, ни черта не в порядке. За окном завывали сирены, где-то вдалеке, кажется, даже звучало механическое вещание громкоговорителя, пригодившегося впервые за десятилетия. Было слышно, как их соседи снизу встревожено переговариваются и ходят по квартире. Но Ойкава в руках был расслабленный и теплый, и Ушивака смотрел на него с невозмутимым спокойствием и гладил по лицу. Завтра нужно будет первым делом попытаться связаться с родителями, но сейчас совершенно не хотелось думать о последствиях. Ивайзуми зарылся носом в растрепанные волосы и глубоко вздохнул. Сейчас это казалось самым главным.

— Полный порядок, — прошептал Ойкава, взял в руку пальцы Ивайзуми и поднял, прижимаясь губами к подушечкам.

У Ивайзуми внутри будто оборвалась струна — в голове протяжно зазвенело, по коже пробежала приятная вибрация. Они только что провернули нечто совершенно невообразимое. Он и подумать не мог, что такое возможно: когда-то А казался недостижимой вершиной, а теперь его руины лежали у их ног. Ушивакой он всегда тайно восхищался, считал его своим соперником, даже когда понимал, что они совершенно на разных уровнях. И вот теперь выяснилось, что разрыв сократился, и он ничем не уступал хакеру уровня Орла. А Ойкава... Ойкава всегда был способным, неутомимым в своей жажде совершенствоваться, но сложно было поверить, что тот мальчишка, с которым они начинали кодить столько лет назад, теперь стал движущей силой, взломавшей самый защищенный файервол в стране. Гордость разрослась в груди буйным цветом, сдавила горло, и Ивайзуми рассмеялся, сжимая Ойкаву до хруста в ребрах.

— Ты наконец-то осознал масштабы моего величия?

— Дуракава, — выдавил Ивайзуми сквозь смех, освобождая руку и щекоча его ребра. — Ты просто сумасшедший! Я вот думаю: ты же на этом не остановишься. Что дальше? Махнем за море? Говорят, у американцев отлаженные механизмы защиты нового поколения.

— Ива-чан сошел с ума, — констатировал Ойкава. — Кстати, мы ведь пытались в том году, — добавил он, глядя на Ушиваку.

У того вдруг округлились глаза. Он приподнялся на локте.

— Так это были вы.

Ивайзуми фыркнул. Да, в тот раз вышло неудачно: они сломя голову ломанулись прямо в их зашифрованные базы и успели выкачать порядка 40%, прежде чем им перекрыли доступ. До этого никому не удавалось даже глазком заглянуть, но Ивайзуми считал эту вылазку провальной — все данные, которые они успели выкачать, были закодированы намертво, а к неполному пакету шифр подобрать оказалось нереально. Поэтому не любил причислять это к списку их заслуг. Но теперь к американцам у него появились свои счеты. И не только у него.

Но Ушивака, судя по выражению его лица, был под сильным впечатлением. Он сел, склонив голову набок, и облизнулся.

— Поверить не могу. Тот самый Македонский...

Ойкава поерзал, но Ивайзуми даже со своего места позади него увидел, как у того порозовела щека. Ойкаве всегда нравилось это прозвище. Ушивака мотнул головой, как будто никак не мог в это поверить.

— Невероятно. Но мне следовало догадаться... Этот почерк ни с чем не спутаешь. Я периодически поднимаю логи, — продолжал он, запустив в волосы пятерню. 

— ... только не говори, что перечитываешь и дрочишь, Ушивака-чан, — поперхнулся смешком Ойкава, но от его былой расслабленности не осталось и следа. Ивайзуми закатил глаза. Если они сейчас возбудятся на этой почве, то придется надавать им по голове. Хотелось хотя бы десять минут полежать спокойно.

— Я никогда не видел такого идеального внедрения. Дистрибуция кода была невероятной. Я учился защите, когда изучал логи того заслона.

— А! — Ойкава вцепился в руку Ивайзуми, перевернулся на живот и потянул его на себя. — Заслоном у нас занимался Ива-чан. Я бы и сам на такое подрочил, если бы не знал, кто создатель... ай!

Ивайзуми сел, вывернул Ойкаве руку за спину и придавил к футону. Краем глаза он видел только потрясенное выражение Ушиваки и его приоткрытый рот. И, черт возьми, было приятно, что в кои-то веки восхищение направлено на него.

— Мне следовало догадаться.

— Ушивака, ты повторяешься, — рявкнул Ивайзуми, толкнув его в грудь плечом. — И вообще, заткнитесь оба. С вами невозможно расслабиться.

— Ушивака-чан, ты тоже уловил намек? — пробормотал Ойкава в одеяло, задвигав бедрами. 

Ивайзуми шлепнул его по заднице и с мучительным вздохом поднялся.

— Есть хочу.

Предварительно нужно было помыться. К его удивлению, когда он вышел из душа, на кухне горела старая лампа, освещая скромный ужин — то, что осталось в холодильнике. Тем не менее, Ивайзуми казалось, будто вкуснее риса он в жизни не пробовал. Ушивака тоже уплетал за обе щеки, а Ойкава бесстрастно ковырял в миске палочками. Ивайзуми толкнул его в плечо, и Ойкава глянул на него виновато.

— Думаю о том, что все наши сбережения накрылись вместе с Гипервебом.

— Не все, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Я успел выкачать немного денег с пары счетов. Только реализовать мы их вряд ли сможем в ближайшее время.

— У меня есть кое-какая наличка. На первое время должно хватить, — Ушивака отложил свою миску в сторону и сложил руку замком на столешнице. Он хмурился.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Ойкава, подхватывая палочки и ныряя в свою порцию. 

Ивайзуми толкнул его в плечо — вот ведь бессовестный засранец — и посмотрел на Ушиваку, складывая руки на груди.

— Это твои деньги. Ты нам ничем не обязан.

— Я просто подумал... Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства... — он гнул пальцы, не глядя на них. — Я мог бы...

Ивайзуми начинал выходить из себя.

— Что ты мямлишь?!

— Ушивака-чан хочет сказать, что ему некуда идти и он бы хотел остаться у нас, — пояснил Ойкава со снисходительным видом. — Учитывая, что его последним видели на подходе к А, то скорее всего станут задавать очень много вопросов, если найдут. 

— Ааа, — протянул Ивайзуми. Нашел из-за чего волноваться. — Да без проблем.

Ойкава закатил глаза и больно ткнул в бок острым локтем.

— Нужно было поторговаться, — возмутился он очень громким шепотом. — Заставить его убираться месяц, например.

Они доедали под неторопливую беседу, а потом сложили посуду в раковину и вернулись в комнату. Сервера стояли безмолвными монументами, бесполезные и мрачные. Ивайзуми, впервые за всю жизнь, глядел на них, и ему было не по себе. Когда теперь придется ими воспользоваться? Чем они будут заниматься все это время?

Кто-то подтолкнул его в спину, и он без сил упал на футон. Отрубиться бы сейчас и проснуться, когда все будет позади. Произошедшее лежало на плечах неподъемным грузом, и он остался лежать в той же позе. Ушивака опустился рядом, перевернулся на живот, и Ивайзуми притянул его к себе поближе. Если подумать, было даже странно, что они так быстро привыкли к ощущению близости тел друг друга. За последний месяц вообще все перевернулось с ног на голову, и Ивайзуми усмехнулся, вспомнив, с чего все началось.

Ойкава лег позади Ушиваки, закинул на него руку так, чтобы дотягиваться до Ивайзуми, и тот погладил его по прохладной коже. Надо будет как-то разобраться с отсутствием отопления.

Он никогда не говорил Ойкаве все то, что, по-хорошему, стоило бы сказать: всегда казалось, будто Ойкава и так все понимал. Не благодарить же его за то, что ему хватило безрассудства связаться тогда с Орлом и запустить всю эту цепочку событий. Хотя и очень хотелось.

— От тебя одни неприятности, — потому что так оно и было. — Теперь вот думай, как нам выбираться из этой задницы.

— И придумаю, — Ойкава начал довольно устраиваться, прижимаясь к боку Ушиваки и обвивая его конечностями. — У Ойкавы-сана среди нас всех самая светлая голова, я давно ждал, когда же вы это признаете.

— Я не признавал, — сконфуженно вставил Ушивака, и Ивайзуми засмеялся, вжимаясь в него с другой стороны, когда Ойкава надул щеки. — По-моему, у Ивайзуми сильнее развито логическое мышление.

— Скажи еще, что трахаться с ним тебе понравилось больше, — обиженно выдавил Ойкава, а Ушивака, судя по предельной концентрации на лице, всерьез взвешивал все за и против.

И пока Ивайзуми смеялся, покрепче прижимая к себе придурков, где-то на горизонте забрезжили первые лучи этого нового, странного дня. Только теперь Ивайзуми совсем не боялся его наступления.

 

**Эпилог**

— Ну и что тут у нас? — в последнее время Ивайзуми уже даже перестал удивляться. Ойкава округлял рот и всем телом изображал знак вопроса — как же так. Но даже Ивайзуми выходил из себя, когда сталкивался с очередными новаторскими идеями главного управления.

Он потер браслет, выдаваемый каждому законопослушному пользователю сети после Великого Излома. Ойкава, впервые почитав в статье название, хохотал как сумасшедший, и Ивайзуми, откровенно говоря, его понимал. Какая пафосная чушь.

Но название прижилось, и их привычная жизнь разделилась на две части: ту, что была до Излома, и ту, что началась после.

В этот раз было объявлено: если хотите кодить что-то сложнее программы холодильника, необходимо обзавестись специальной лицензией. Ойкава, встав за плечом, наклонился, и Ивайзуми почувствовал запах его геля для душа.

— Они собирают базу хакеров? — в голосе слышалось веселое удивление.

Ивайзуми вздохнул.

— Логика в этом есть. Корпоративных программистов обяжут обзавестись лицензией, а одиночки рано или поздно дойдут до этого сами. Смотри, что у них в планах.

Ивайзуми тронул монитор, проваливаясь на второй уровень документа, и прижался щекой к руке Ойкавы. Тот читал, хмыкал, касаясь подушечками пальцев подбородка.

— Прошивать на А-уровне любой продукт? Они решили поднять черный рынок кода?

— Думаешь, неклейменый код будет востребован?

Ойкава фыркнул:

— Посмотри дальше — данные отправляются не только об авторе, но и о покупателе. А кому это надо? Знаю параноиков, которые даже прогноз погоды не оплачивают со своих счетов. А программки-шпионы вида «мы последим за вашей женой, пока вы тяжело трудитесь» вообще основаны на полной анонимности. Я уже не говорю о тех, кто заказывает более специфические продукты.

Ивайзуми рассмеялся.

— Будет, чем поживиться.

— Это точно. Ты уже думал, как обходить?

Ивайзуми нахмурился.

— Кроме виртуалов ничего не приходит в голову.

— То есть?

— Самое простое решение для тех, кто не хочет светиться в сети: программа-виртуал, полностью переписывающая за тобой логии и перенаправляющая на сервера за пределы Японии. Думаю, будут востребованы.

Хлопнула дверь, из коридора потянула запахом краски — дом спешно ремонтировался, причем, в основном, силами жильцов. Ушивака вошел, разматывая шарф, и комната сразу уменьшилась в размерах. Он молчал, и Ойкава поинтересовался:

— Ну как?

Ушивака, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, сбросил куртку и закатал рукав: на запястье матово отливал индивидуальный браслет, даже казалось, что от него пахнет металлом и смазкой. Ерунда, на самом деле. Просто сверхпрочный пластик.

Ивайзуми и Ойкава победно вскинули кулаки, и Ушивака торжественно ударился с ними. А потом упал за свой комм и с удовольствием вытянул ноги.

— Главное, все закончилось, — неловко сказал Ивайзуми, и его слова легли камнями в тишине комнаты. 

С легализацией Ушиваки возникли проблемы. Когда он уходил от преследования, излишне подстраховался, и его имя не могли найти даже в общих списках школяров. А личный чип поначалу сочти подделкой. Пришлось самостоятельно, ножками, обходить все инстанции и доказывать, что это именно он, Ушиджима Вакатоши, студент Академии управления. При этом он был не единственным, кого катастрофа выбросила из Гипервеба, и приходилось тратить кучу времени и нервов, чтобы последовательно восстанавливать свою сетевую жизнь.

Гипервеб тоже восстанавливался. Ойкава давал на восстановление системы пять дней, Ивайзуми был более пессимистичен и рассчитывал на две недели, а Ушивака придерживался золотой середины — не больше десяти дней. И оказался в конечном счете прав.

После хаоса, который воцарился в стране после трехчасового отключения всех гражданских серверов, наступил еще больший хаос, когда военные подключили свои мощности и обнаружили на всех уровнях пакет, грубо смонтированный Ойкавой и успевший скопироваться на все носители, до каких смог добраться в те пять минут, что у них были.

Сам Ивайзуми лично вычищал это из программы управления заказами: взбесившееся меню транслировало короткий текст и ссылку на скачивание дополнительной информации. Учитывая, что помимо краткого резюме Ойкава вставил туда кое-какие цифры — например, о количестве реальных жертв Большой Дженни, эффект был сокрушительный.

А еще через два дня заработали государственные каналы, из которых они узнали, что ЯК взята под государственный контроль и будет реорганизована.

Ойкава тогда сказал, что, скорее всего, ЯК удалось завалить так быстро, потому что давно под нее копали, и утащенная информация была одним из кирпичиков. Это было к лучшему, значит, будут меньше искать, с чего же все началось. Официальная версия гласила о коммерческой акции хакеров, закончившейся крашем системы. Не то чтобы это было далеко от истины.

Ивайзуми иногда задумывался, стоило ли торопиться. А потом вспоминал дату очередного испытания и понимал — да, стоило. Потому что те, кто хотел развала ЯК, точно не стали бы спешить. Для них человеческие жизни не стоили риска неудачи.

А сейчас все действительно закончилось. 

Включая их невольное сожительство. У Ушиваки была своя жизнь, к которой он собирался возвращаться, у Ойкавы с Ивайзуми — своя.

— Эй, — Ойкава шутливо пихнул Ивайзуми, — что у вас за лица? Ушивака-чан будет заходить в гости. А уж в сети мы будем видеться каждый день и успеем надоесть друг другу.

Вообще-то это было неправдой. За прошедший месяц они не надоели друг другу, даже живя в крошечной квартире и спя на одном футоне. Они оказались слишком разными, и именно это, как ни странно, обеспечило им гармонию. 

Они не обсуждали, что будут делать, когда Ушивака решит свои проблемы и съедет. То есть его уход был делом решенным, но почему так получилось, Ивайзуми понять не мог. И все больше в последнее время думал — а зачем? Ойкава ходил задумчивый и сам себе улыбался, распространяя по квартире спокойствие. И глядя на него, Ивайзуми сам успокаивался.

Даже секс был у них троих не бурный, как оно обычно случалось, а тихий и задумчивый, если конечно так можно было сказать про Ойкаву и Ушиваку. Да и про самого Ивайзуми. Иногда они не трахались, просто лежали голышом и разговаривали, а после засыпали.

Так что нет, Ивайзуми не думал, что они могут надоесть друг другу. Зато он точно знал, что будет скучать. И Ойкава будет, даже если он ни за что не признается. Тот нелегко привязывался к людям, и друзей у него всегда было немного — по сути, сам Ивайзуми, да еще Мацукава с Ханамаки. И вот теперь Ушивака.

Он ущипнул Ойкаву за живот и даже не стал уворачиваться от ответного щипка. Ушивака смотрел так тоскливо, что хотелось взвыть. Но Ойкава вел себя как обычно, и Ивайзуми только вздохнул. Черт его знает, может и правда думает, что им нужно отдохнуть друг от друга.

Работать вместе разъезд им точно не помешает, планов было столько, что Ивайзуми начал, совсем как когда-то в школе, беспокоиться, собирается ли Ойкава есть и спать. И еще Ушивака, когда узнал про пакет с данными, которые они умыкнули у Пентагона, загорелся — давайте да давайте. В итоге они ковыряли его втроем, вечерами, в свободное время. Причем толку, скорее всего, не будет, после их набега систему десяток раз перепрошили, а данные заменили, но сам процесс работы втроем Ивайзуми нравился. Именно тогда он понял, какая из них получилась классная команда. Когда он поделился мыслью с Ойкавой, пока Ушивака торчал в душе, тот только снисходительно улыбнулся: «Конечно. Иначе стал бы я вообще иметь с ним дело».

И все равно настроение было поганым. Ушивака, словно в ответ на мысли Ивайзуми, вздохнул, рассеянно потрепал Ойкаву по волосам и начал ходить по квартире, собирая мелочи.

Перед комом он остановился, заколебался — и Ивайзуми его понимал, дома его наверняка ждет модель получше, погасил экран и начал упаковывать.

— Настройки, — пояснил он, — все под меня, удобно.

Ойкава только кивнул в ответ, и Ивайзуми сжал его руку.

— Собираешься сегодня? — голос Ойкавы звучал как обычно, и Ушивака кивнул.

— Не люблю тянуть.

— Ты прямо как Ива-чан, тот тоже любит махом все решать. Помню, познакомились мы с одной девушкой…

— Ойкава, заткнись или получишь в лоб.

— Короче, потрахаться нам в тот вечер так и не обломилось, — со смешком сказал Ойкава.

Ушивака закинул сумку на плечо и повернулся к двери, а Ойкава соскользнул со своего места и пошел вперед. Ткнулся лбом в грудь, и Ушивака обнял его за плечи одной рукой. А вторую протянул Ивайзуми.

Все эти прощания — тупость. И все равно подошел, прижимаясь к ним обоим и вдыхая их общий запах.

— Ушивака-чан, а вот Ива-чан не хочет, чтобы ты уезжал, — пробубнил Ойкава, и Ушивака закаменел.

— Ойкава, ты придурок, — шепнул Ивайзуми.

— Я тоже не хочу, — сказал Ушивака и сжал их так сильно, что у Ивайзуми затрещали ребра.

— Тогда, — Ойкава поднял голову, — может, не будем торопиться? Поживем вместе еще немного.

Не «поживешь у нас». А «поживем вместе». Ивайзуми вдруг понял, что не заметил, когда у них с Ойкавой «мы и он» превратилось в «мы все трое». Хотя ладно, про себя он знал. Но Ойкава, который, несмотря ни на что, всегда четко проводил границу, Ойкава, оказывается, тоже для себя все решил.

— Месяц? — хрипло спросил Ушивака, обмякая и опираясь спиной на дверь.

— Год, — твердо ответил Ивайзуми.

— Или даже полтора, — добавил Ойкава. — Чего мелочиться.

— Я, я… — Ушивака глубоко вздохнул, словно что-то мешало ему говорить, и все-таки закончил: — Мне не нужен никто, кроме вас.

Ивайзуми молча забрал у него сумку, а Ойкава начал стаскивать с Ушиваки куртку.

— Поверить не могу, — бормотал он, — мы тебя чуть не отпустили.

Ивайзуми потянулся целоваться первым. Губы у Ушиваки были мягкие и влажные, а у Ойкавы пахли кофе и лимоном.

Все только начиналось.


End file.
